


our darling  shenanigans

by razzysnow



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst?, Fluff, Grease - Freeform, Grease AU, I LOVE NIALL, M/M, OT5, first fic bare with me, larry - Freeform, larry fic, larry stylinson - Freeform, t bird louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 03:30:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 37,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5650939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/razzysnow/pseuds/razzysnow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry rolls his eyes, “Whatever. I’m glad we don't talk. I wouldn't wanna talk to a stupid T-Bird anyway. Such a dumb name. Tomlinson Bird? Really? Not surprised since you have a big ego and all.”<br/>Louis gasps and god do people actually think that? What a fucking insult. He can feel his blood boil, “You are so fucking intolerable. Take that back right now-” <br/>“No.” Harry spits back, crossing his arms. Sometimes he just hates Louis. And loathes, despises whatever other synonyms exist. Also a pinch of <i>"oh I could totally make out with you and your jacket</i>"<br/> <br/>simply put, Grease AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: this is a work of fiction. The characters are based off the members of One Direction as well as Zayn Malik, but this by no means implies anything about their behavior in real life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the [playlist](http://8tracks.com/razzysnow/our-darling-shenanigans-1) for part one

[There ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GnDtxiNwDS8)is absolutely, positively, only one possible explanation for the absurd, overwhelming feelings that are attacking Louis at this very moment.

And that one possible explanation is, Louis concludes, is that he is in fact dead.  Yet the only pain he currently feels comes from the collection of scorching small pebbles under his bare feet. But who cares right? Why does it matter if he's dead? He probably drowned miserably, Louis thinks.  
  
That should explain why he sees a tall, dark haired beauty. It must be an angel coming to disclose the news of his death.  
  
The “angel” approaches the shore and Louis (shocked) realizes that he is, indeed, still alive and he manages to scurry away and duck behind a dark, grey rock before the “angel” sees him.  
  
Louis' jaw drops in pure shock, captivated by the breezy boy. Even though he's uncomfortable in this squatting position, he stays there. The sand sinks under his toes and he loses his balance for a bit. He uses his hand to grip the damp rock, peering over it, observing the boy.  
  
The boy with the dark brown curly hair stands on the shore, dipping his toes in test the water. He’s wearing a nice, blue shirt that makes the sky seem dull. As the waves make contact with his curled toes, the boy jumps back. Even in a blazing summer, the water is freezing.  
  
_Beautiful._  
  
Louis leans forward to discover that his mouth is open and he accidentally licks the rock, recoiling in disgust. Oh god, he's losing his mind. He can't _like_ someone. That's for… married people. (As his friend Liam put it once)But no one needs to know that he might have a "crush" on this guy.  
  
Louis lets himself continue observing the boy who picks up a rock and throws it into the water. Louis wouldn't call the throw “manly” (whatever that means anyways) more like… Cheerful. In a way. He threw the rock, underhand, in a nice swift motion. The rock doesn't go very far, hitting a small rock that hits a bigger rock, bouncing backwards.  
  
And within a split second, the most dreadful thing that could happen, happens. Unable to run away, out of sight, Louis sneezes. And Louis has an overly loud sneeze that he despises very much.  
  
The boy whips his head around and Louis can hear his own racing heartbeat. The boy is certain that he heard a sneeze behind him. He rotates his foot in the sand, hesitating about walking behind a pile of rocks. Maybe someone's waiting to jump out at him. But maybe not.

Louis sneezes again. Fuck. How convenient.  
  
Louis has nowhere to go without being detected by _him_ . Going uphill just won't work and running into the water is just stupid because this time he'd actually drown. He can't dig a hole in the sand fast enough to hide in. He rolls himself into a ball, closing his eyes. Hopefully, the boy won't notice and won't walk all the way to where Louis is.  
  
His hopes are let down.  
  
"Bless you."

Louis jerks his head up and there he is. Great.    
  
The boy glows with the direct sunlight surrounding him. It's almost blinding. The boy's hair moves with the gust of wind. He has his hands jammed into his pockets, shifting his weight.

Louis' thoughts are racing through his mind and he knows that if he opens his mouth he'll say something stupid.  
  
"Thanks." Louis murmurs, avoiding eye contact. The guy has beautiful legs, probably a gorgeous face to go with it. It's really too much to handle at once.  
  
The curly haired boy nods, unsure of what to do next.  
  
Louis pretends to be busy, playing with the sand. He hopes the boy would just leave already because this is painfully awkward.  
  
"I'd give you a tissue but I don't have one." The boy continues.  
  
Louis looks up, squinting and says, "thanks" again.  
  
The boy nods again, giving him a small smile and walks back towards the shore.  
  
Well. That just happened. Louis questions if he said too much. Did he? Damn. Louis will just have to try and stir up the courage to talk to him tomorrow.

 _Four days later._  
  
The entire world stops spinning the moment Louis accidentally destroys Harry's sandcastle.  
  
Louis can't even process what he's just done.

Louis stepped on the right corner of the creation and the whole sandcastle crumbled beneath him. He's _screwed_ and he's willing to throw himself into the water if so be it.

  
He hears the bucket of water that the boy was holding spill onto the sand. Louis' eyes go wide and he freezes.  
  
"You imbecile!" The boy yells rushing up to the sight of his crushed artwork.  
  
Since when do people fling that term around casually? Incredulous, Louis replies, "What? Excuse me?"  
  
The boy throws his bucket to the sand dramatically, "You ruined my sandcastle." He crosses his arms and pouts.  
  
Louis just looks down ashamed, shoving his foot deeper into the sand and he continues, "This took me hours-"  
  
"I know, I'm so sorry-"  
  
"Of course you would know." He replies. "You're such a ... creep."  
  
Louis takes it more as a compliment than an insult. He can't help but stare at him and think about how cute the boy looks like when he's mad. Louis feels terrible, but he did get the boy to talk to him again. So this is actually a win for Louis.  
  
The boy interrupts his thoughts, "Stop doing that... Why do you do that? Why do you always...look at me? You always watch me. For the past few days now too. Please leave me alone." He says in the most polite way he can.  
  
Louis is stunned and mortified. The guy _knew_ .  
  
Louis' original plan was to start a conversation but when that didn't happen, he'd try again the next day. And the next day. And the day after that.  
  
"Why didn't you say anything before huh? You could've told me earlier to stop." Louis backs away from the sandcastle in defense.  
  
The curly haired boy seems to forget his words while his face heats up, "I-well. I was being polite-"  
  
"Polite?" Louis laughs, " You're funny ."  
  
The boy tenses up, stepping onto the ruins of his sandcastle, and into Louis' personal space.  
  
"Just leave me alone." He says jabbing his finger into Louis' chest.  
  
Green eyes. Green. That's all Louis sees and he's breathless.

Green unlike any other and Harry sees the most rare magical form of blue. It's the first time their eyes meet.

Harry sees each eyelash on Louis’ eyelids and the way some move out of place when he blinks. Louis moves his eyes along each confused crease on Harry’s velvet face. He’s never seen anyone more lovely.

  
"Wow. Getting close now are we? What's your name?" Louis says, doing everything he can to keep himself from melting.  
  
"You're unbelievable." He shakes his head. "My name'sHarry .”  
  
Louis loves that name.[ Harry.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Jy2VGRDxSvU)

  
_Harry_ .  
  
Louis can't help but smile like an idiot, "Your name's Harry and my name's Louis." He rocks himself forward on his tippy toes for a second, while Harry's eyes just follow him. Louis smirks knowing that he now has Harry under his spell.  "Sorry about your sandcastle." He adds, tilting his head to the side.  
  
Harry throws his head down, fixing his hair, swooping it to the right. He looks back at Louis, “It's okay...but sorry isn't going to fix it." He tries to say in a cold manner but it just comes out soft.  
  
Louis sighs, "It's just a sandcastle-"  
  
"Go away already!" Harry snaps and instantly regrets it. Unfortunately, Louis decided to introduce himself at a bad time. Harry just wants to be alone because he feels terrible already.  
  
Louis shrinks back, "Fine. I'll go. You'll never have to see me again."  
  
"Good."  
  
No, terrible actually. Harry would love someone to talk to but his feelings overpower him. And with Harry's answer, Louis storms off.  
  
Louis quickly turns around, "Have fun while you miss me!"  
  
Harry scoffs but he knows he might actually miss the weird guy named Louis.  
  
Louis stomps his way off the beach, finally arriving at the solid rocky ground. He sighs, wiping the sweat off his forehead, leaning against a wall.  
  
Harry.  
  
Harry.  
  
It's almost as if everything single question in the universe was answered at that moment. He felt everything from anger to pure joy. But the only thing that managed to seep through him, encrust him, was Harry.  No, Louis does not believe in love at first sight. But this, is _something_.

  
He walks slowly, with a certain rhythm, just reflecting upon his recent encounter. The shoes he's holding in his right hand get slipped back onto his feet. And when nobody is looking, he starts skipping around. He doesn't even care about where he's headed. He just smiles and relaxes. The warm sunlight trickles his skin, the burning sensation growing inside of him.  
  
Louis' thankful for all the beautiful things in the world. And he's had the honor of seeing the most beautiful sight of all. And he isn't thinking about the beach.  
  
  
  
  
Three weeks later.  
  
  
Louis is officially a senior. Top of the food chain. He winks at himself in the mirror as he passes a comb through his hair.  
  
He grabs the only thing hanged up in his small, narrow closet - a black leather jacket with a T-birds logo engraved on the back. The rest of his clothing is diffused on his bedroom floor.  
  
He pulls it on over his shoulders and fixing his white shirt that's underneath it. He pops the collar up, getting pumped for the day ahead.  
  
He grabs a quick bite and goes to brush his teeth. And a big secret of his is that he stands on his younger sister's stool and oddly, the risk of him breaking it was slim to none. It makes him feel more macho, taller and undefeatable.  
  
Louis gives a quick "bye" to his mother and leaves the house.  
  
The way he walks, has rhythm to it, something that attracts many people. For years the hallways would split themselves just to let the T-Birds pass, following their unofficial leader, Louis. And Louis wants to cherish that since it's his last year.  
  
Speaking of his friends, they usually pick him up on the corner two blocks away from his home and today, of course, the shits decide to be late.  
  
After waiting at the corner for a minute, he sees his friends in the car approaching. And at the same time, a tall figure crashes into him.  
  
_Fucking hell, watch it._  
  
Louis takes a step forward but he's pulled back by something stuck to his jacket.  
  
Louis, worried about his precious baby (the jacket), yanks off what appears to be some stupid zipper and sees a car pull up in front of him. He waves and runs to car, jumping in, not bothering to take a second look at the atrocious being with the zipper.  
  
"Hey man!" Liam, Louis' best mate, says, high-fiving his back. The rest of the boys cheer and push Louis around gently, talking all at once.  
  
"Alright boys, settle down." Louis orders, stretching out his arms.  
  
"So what'd you guys do over the summer?" Liam asks, question directed at Louis.  
  
"You wanna hear what I did?" Paulie asks, turning around in his seat.  
  
"No." Liam says bluntly, kicking his shoe in Paulie's face making him turn around. "The beach, " Liam nudges Louis,"How was it?"  
  
The car is filled with "oohs" and "tell us."  
  
Louis feel his face heat up and he looks down when he remembers Harry. Why is that the first thing? He doesn't know. But he might as well put a little spin to the story.  
  
"Well," Louis says with a smirk, " I got me a guy. If you know what I mean."  
  
The car erupted in howls and questions about who, when and how it happened.  
  
"I'll save the story for later boys. Don't worry 'bout it too much. We’ll talk later if none of you bungheads fuck up and get lunch detention.” Louis says, popping up his collar once more, hopping out of the car first. The guy scramble off to class while Liam catches up to Louis.  
  
"You got with a guy? Really?" Liam asks earnestly. Between them, they're the only ones who knows that Louis doesn't causally hook up. But with the help of Liam, people think the exact opposite.  
  
"I did." Louis says, putting his arm around Liam, trying to lift some of the tension from the suspicious air surrounding him.  
  
"You did!" Liam shouts, jumping up, punching Louis playfully. "Congrats, man! Well done. You're not such a loser anymore. You'll get more at parties."  
  
Louis ignores the ping of hurt inside of him and plasters on a smile. He didn't lie to make himself cool, he just did it to make his friend proud of him. It seems like he gots everyone's approval at school except Liam sometimes. But then again, Liam was the only one who actually knew stuff about him. So if Liam's proud, everyone else must be as well. Technically, everyone already is.  
……….  
  
_Meanwhile_  
  
Harry crashes into someone by accident when he reaches the corner. Since he's in a rush he mumbles an apology and continues to walk but the zipper of his bag gets caught with the guy’s dark jacket.  
  
“Oh, sorry-” He starts but the guy walks away without glancing back at him.  
  
Harry blinks as he watches the guy jump into car with other boys dressed just like him.  
  
Weird.

Harry continues walking and finally arrives to the school campus, noticing books falling out of someone's bag. Harry picks them up and rushes to give it to the person, but even more books continue fall in a trail.  
  
"Wait, hold up! Your bag is open." Harry says, hoping he said it loud enough so the guy could hear.  
  
The blonde with a pink jacket turns around and takes his bag off his shoulder putting it on the floor.  
  
"Sorry about that." He says as Harry hands him some books.  
  
"No problem." Harry replies warmly, interested in where the guy bought his jacket. It's a really nice color. They get up and brush their pants.  
  
"Hey, I've seen ya before? " He thinks, "You're my new neighbor!" He exclaims bringing Harry into a hug.  
  
Harry lets the blonde embrace him and he awkwardly pats his back,  
  
“I guess…? I just moved here actually.”  
  
“Well,” The boy extends his hand,“My name's Niall.”  
  
“I’m Harry,”  
  
Niall smiles, “I’m Niall.”  
  
“Oh. Nice.” Harry hates being so awkward.  
  
“You’re the weird one,” Niall grins. 

  
"Let me see your schedule -" Niall says grabbing the binder from Harry's hand.  

Niall focuses on trying to navigate through the school without bumping into anyone, while reading the schedule. Harry settles in, looking at the endless rows of lockers and the pale tiled floors. He adjusts the strap of his bag on his shoulder as he begins to receive curious looks from people already.  
  
“Do I… look okay?” Harry asks.  
  
"Sure ya do! And we don't have any classes together besides math and art. Which isn't until tomorrow." He says sadly, handing the binder back to Harry.  
  
Harry sadly accepts the binder, “That’s a bummer-”  
  
"But…” Niall adds, “We have lunch everyday together! We'll still see each other and it'll be flippin'!”  
  
Harry smiles, “That’s great man! See ya later.”  
  
Niall gives a small wave as he walks backwards and Harry waves back.  
  
So far, so good. He’s made a friend.  
  
And for the rest of the day until lunch, everyone is friendly with him. Harry thinks he’ll like it here.

 

It’s two minutes before lunch and Harry anxiously stares at the dull clock until the loud ringing of the bell fills the room while the students empty it.

He follows everyone outside, looking at an area filled with lunch tables. He can’t find Niall anywhere.

So he turns around going back to his locker, making himself seem busy. He fidgets around with some books, taking them out and putting them back in. He waits until the hallways become vacant and goes back outside. He sees Niall now.

“That’s my new neighbor, so be nice.” Niall warns Zayn who glares at Harry as he walks over.

“Just what we need.” Zayn says bluntly, putting his drink down.

Harry successfully sits down at the table, sliding in his long legs, without pushing Niall over. (It happens) 

“Hey Harry, this here’s Zayn and Ed.” Niall points out.

Harry nods and gives a small “hi.”

Ed, the kid with the red hair, seems nice and very indulged in eating his fries. Zayn seems… nice too. (Hopefully) He’s wearing the same pink jacket as Niall, which is surprising because he doesn't look like the type to wear matching outfits with someone.

“Hi.” Ed pipes and stuffs a french fry in his mouth.

Zayn folds his hands, straightening himself, “How long you been livin’ round here?”

Startled by his voice, Harry nearly chokes on his water. Ed and Niall laugh while Zayn remains unamused.

“Since… Uh. Like three weeks?” Harry replies and continues to drink water.

Zayn nods accepting his answer. The kid seems harmless. Then Ed accidently knocks over Zayn’s yogurt into Niall’s mac n’ cheese.

“For fuck sakes Ed!” Zayn cries and spits into Ed’s food.

“What are you complaining for?” Niall pushes Zayn’s shoulder. “My macaroni is ruined.” Niall pouts, picking at it with a fork.

Zayn sighs,“My favorite fuckin’ flavor -”

“He spilled the famous blueberry blast flavor?”

“Damn right he fucking did.”

Niall spits in Ed’s food.

Harry sits with food that’s not ruined, unsure how to contribute to this conversation. He’s also enchanted by how Niall could even touch Zayn. It’s like there’s an invisible forcefield surrounding him that Harry doesn't dare try to pass.

Ed shakes his head and turns his head towards Harry, “ So how do ya like school so far?”

“It’s nice. Everyone’s nice.” Harry shrugs. “You guys are really cool.” He smiles.

Zayn snorts while Niall grins,“What’d ya do over the summer?” He asks, taking a sip of Harry’s water. Harry doesn't comment upon that. 

“Well, I…I went to the beach.” And Harry drinks more water, obviously proud of his eventful summer.

“I remember seeing a bunch of turtles at the beach once.” Ed chimes in.

Everyone at the table including Harry turns to stare at Ed in disbelief.

“What do you expect a bunch of horses?” Zayn asks.

“Well, I didn't see turtles but I saw some weird guy at the beach-” Harry starts.

Niall nearly jumps out of his seat, “ A boy! Tell us what did you guys do-”

“No, no. It wasn't like that.” Harry’s face heats up.

 

[And](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ODOj2jBUKW0) on the other side of the school, on the bleachers were no other than the T-Birds.

“Alright Louis. You gonna tell us or what?” Paulie asks.

Louis hops onto the top bleacher, holding onto the edge, “Why of course I am.”

 

“Well what was it the like then?” Zayn asks with no interest whatsoever.

“Well, I only spent about a week at the beach. It happened so fast though and I wish I could say I’d want to go back.” Harry says.

 

“Boy did that week go by fast. Wouldn't mind a repeat to be honest.” Louis smirks and the boys howl. “He was swimming when I got there. And then I saw him struggling in the water-”

“Did he die?” Paulie asks.

“No he didn't fucking die. What's wrong with you?” Louis replies. “Don't interrupt me.”

 

“On the last day… I was swimming in the water.” Harry says.

 

“He was drowning and I saved him of course. Turns out he needed something else as well.” Louis grins, squinting while looking out into the distance.

 

“I got out of the water and saw him walking towards me so I thought maybe he had a question about something.”

“Fucking Idiot.” Zayn murmurs.

 

“So I waited til he felt better. The guy almost drowned ya know. And then we got friendly. Down on the sand.”

 

“Then he just pushed me into the water.” Harry says and Niall and Ed gasp.

“He tried to kill you?” Niall says with eyes wide open.

Harry shrugs and tells himself that a little spin to the story wouldn't be so bad.

“Too bad he failed.” Zayn mutters.

 

“He was real good too.” Louis says and clears his throat.

He doesn't know why he cares or why he feels bad about lying. Louis just feels stupid. He’s caught up on some random dude and he hasn’t considered any other guy hot enough compared to him. He needs to get over it.

He is over it. 

“He seems cool man.” Liam says wary of Louis’ sudden quietness.

 

“He seems like a fucking psychopath.” Ed states, tossing his napkin into the trash.

“Well, I guess he was upset about something but he seemed cool.” Harry says softly regretting saying something that dramatic that the guys actually believed.

“Is that some sort of kink of yours? Murderers?” Niall teases. “But seriously how was he cool if he pushed you-”

“He said sorry.” Harry cuts him off, blushing.

“My oh _my_. He said sorry. This is ridiculous. I’m going to class. We have like two minutes left.” Zayn says exasperated, getting up.

Ed claps while laughing and Niall nudges Harry with his elbow, “Time to go. But I want to know more about this murderer kink you have.”

Harry covers his face with his hand, groaning, “Shut up, Niall.”

 

Louis looks up to the sky, “Yeah, he’s cool. Wonder what he’s doing now.”

“Not you.” Paulie cracks.

Louis hit him in the head.

 

The next day after school, Niall lights up like a christmas tree when Harry asks him about his pink jacket. He grabs onto Harry’s arm tightly, pulling him over to his locker and opens it with a _click._

“Stand back.” Niall warns and Harry obeys.

Niall reaches towards the back of his locker and yanks out an exact replica of his jacket. He unfolds it and flaps it around with a “Voilà!”

Harry smiles wide at his enthusiasm, “How many do you keep stuffed in there?” And god, the jacket was so pretty. A nice pink texture from a really nice guy. He's really glad he met Niall. 

Niall shrugs,”It’s the last one,” He inhales as he hands Harry the pink jacket, “Take care of it. Take care of this sacred jacket like a T-Bird takes care of theirs.”

Harry nods but gets confused with the last part, “A T-Bird? Is that like a motherly nurturing type of bird?”

Niall laughs and throws his head back. He laughs so hard that he hits the locker multiple times while bending down trying to catch his breath.

Niall then shoots up, “Zayn!” He waves his arms, “C’mere.”

_Not Zayn._

“Yeah what?” Zayn asks.

Niall pats Harry’s back, “Tell’em what you told me.”

“About the birds?"

“Yup.” Niall says with a pop.

“Why do I care about some bird-” Zayn begins before Niall shushes him.

“Listen. Harry tell him.”

“A T-Bird’s a motherly nurturing bird?” Harry asks, his voice becoming high-pitched.

“Wow. You really are something aren't you.” Zayn says slowly.

Harry looks to Niall for help but then Zayn slaps Harry’s arm with a laugh.

“Lighten up man. Speakin’ of lighting, you got a lighter?”

Harry shakes his head. He doesn't smoke and doesn't plan on starting either.

Niall cuts in, “A T-Bird is one of those guys with the black jacket. You haven't seen one around school?”

A t-bird? The name is weird. What is that? A bird hunting club? Harry isn't too fond of that. 

Harry shakes his head again as Zayn says, “Well I’m off to find Liam for a light.”

Harry nods and Niall’s face falls but quickly changes once Harry suggests walking home together.

 

“So, you’re coming over right?” Niall asks, walking at Harry’s side with his hands shoved in his pockets.

Harry furrows his brows, “Where?”

“Mine. Didn't Zayn tell you?” Niall asks with just as much confusion.

Harry slows down, feeling gutted as he mumbles out a small “no.”

Niall recognizes the sad face as if it were his own and tries to cheer Harry up with his usual loud voice, “He probably forgot but get your stuff and come over in two.”

“Okay, I will.” Harry says with a smile, dreading to spend any more time than he needs to with Zayn.

Niall jumps in front of Harry, shaking his shoulder, “Be excited! We’ll have fun man, I promise.”

Harry smiles earnestly and fumbles around in his bag, looking for his keys, “Okay, see ya!”

Niall nods and goes into his house next door.

 

Harry doesn’t know if he should run for it or stay in the room to avoid angering the the two boys.

Harry clears his throat as Niall and Ed look up, continuing to hold their straight, serious faces.

They’re sitting on the floor, opposite one another, with pink hoods on and a candle placed in between them.

“Take a seat Harry.” Ed says, no emotion in his voice.

Oh god, Harry’s managed to find himself joining a cult on the second day of school.

Harry obeys, sitting down, trying not to grin at how serious they are.

The candle is the only source of light in the room and shadows cast over Ed and Niall’s faces. Harry begins to wonder where Zayn is and fear creeps onto him, hoping Zayn won’t jump out and attack him as a test.

Niall opens a thick, dusty book. If Harry’s being honest, it just looks as if someone’s scribbled pencil on the corners to give the book an old look.

"Repeat after me,” Niall orders. “Pellentesque dignissim vel elementum.”

Oh god.

“Um, Pellent dignum vay element.”

“Mispronunciation cost you two-fifths of your hair.” Ed sighs.

Harry nearly jumps up, “What?”

“Hit it, Zayn!” Niall yells.

Zayn, sitting on a comfy chair, flicks the light on, bored, “This is one the stupidest things I have ever let you guys do.”

Niall and Ed cackle as Harry blinks, really not knowing what had just occurred.

Zayn throws a pillow at Niall and Niall fails to block it.

“You’re face when we said we’d cut your hair!” NIall laughs and Zayn shakes his head.

Ed begins to inspect Harry's curls and leans in to sniff. Harry sitting, leans away and laughs at Ed’s dramatic intake of air.

“Reminds me of fresh laundry.” Ed says, eyes closed.

Harry gives Ed a look and takes it as a compliment.

Niall and Ed throw their pink hoods onto the greater pile of clothing, which Niall knocks down onto the floor to wiggle himself onto his bed.

“Welcome, Harry. You are officially one of us.” Niall says with a grand gesture and Harry gives a big smile with Ed poking his dimples which Harry doesn’t mind at all.

Zayn gives Harry a small smile, rolling his eyes. That’s a first.

“You want a drink?” Zayn asks and Harry doesn’t want Zayn to dislike him but he rather not drink. He shakes his head saying, “No, but thank you. I don’t drink.”

Zayn scoffs, “Wow.”

Harry frowns and Niall looks shocked, “What?” Ed puts a hand over his heart, “I think I’m gonna faint.”

Harry shrugs, “I just don’t.”

“You gotta try it.” Niall says and Ed chimes in, “Yeah, you gotta.”

“I don’t want to. I’ll leave if you want.” Harry says dryly, tension arising in the room.

“Aw, you scared? You don’t smoke do you? Drug free life huh?” Zayn teases and Niall shoots him a glare, making him feel a bit guilty as Harry gets up.

“Harry, c’mere. You want water? I got soda. Waffles?” Niall offers, flinging an arm around Harry leading him downstairs.

“I’m good thanks.” Harry mumbles, wishing he hadn’t made such a big deal.

Niall nods, “I don't’ have any drinks anyways tonight. Parents coming home soon so I ain’t gonna risk it.”

Harry remains silent.

“Cheesestick?” Niall holds up, while taking a bite out of another one.

Harry shakes his head, saying “Nah,” sounding more calm.

“Nothing? Banana?” Niall asks, trying to feed his friend as if it’ll solve the tension.

“Um, sure.” Harry smiles and Niall laughs.

Niall would make a comment about the banana but he’ll save that for another time.

“You’re a good guy Harry.” Niall says and Harry would argue otherwise. “Zayn will warm up to you in no time. And don’t you dare feel bad about not drinking. I don’t care-”

“Can we go back upstairs?” Harry says with a small voice, not wanting to completely disregard the fact that Niall is only trying to comfort him.

Niall seems taken back, “Oh… sure. Y-Yeah.”

He suddenly got quiet and Harry feels guilty, but couldn't bring himself to give some sort of apology at the moment.

 

The next day, which was a Saturday, was the day Harry gushed about the mysterious murderous boy at the beach.

“It’s been two days. I don't like like anyone." Harry laughs while his face gets red, rocking back and forth, sitting criss-cross.

“Lies!” Ed accuses and nudges Harry.

“We can ask Harry at the end of next week. You better have at least two options by then.” Niall warns, laying down, trying to balance the plastic bottle on his nose.

Zayn is draped over Niall’s bed, head hanging upside down, hands folded across his stomach.

“You shouldn't do that for long.” Harry says concerned about the fact that Zayn is able to be upside down for a longer than normal amount of time.

Zayn flips him off and rolls over as Ed cooes, “Tell us about Liam."

"There's nothing going on between me and Liam.” Zayn crosses his arms. 

“Alright so why talk about it.” Niall says dryly. "We talk about it so much Zayn almost forgot to pick me up and it was raining-"

"I said I was sorry man. A bunch of times-"

“His name was Louis.”

Zayn whips his head looking at Harry, “Who?”

“The b-boy at the beach.” Harry says looking down, straightening out his shirt.

Harry's not sure where he's going with this.

“Louis?” Ed smirks, looking at Zayn.

Harry nodded and Niall says “So what did he look like?”

“Oh no. He’s gonna tell us all about his murderer kink-”

“I do not have a murderer kink!” Harry wails and covers his face with a pillow. Niall locks Harry’s head with his arm, ruffling his hair, “No need to be embarrassed. Did Louis have brown hair?”

“Lots of people have brown hair.” Harry mumbles.

“But did _Louis_ have brown hair?” Zayn insists.

“Yeah-”

“There’s lots of people named Louis. It can’t be-” Zayn cuts Ed off by stuffs one of Niall’s dirty shirts in Ed’s mouth. Ed makes a disgusted noise and sticks out his tongue begging for water.

“Um, yeah. He had nice brown hair. And nice blue eyes too,” Harry rambles on and Niall gasps.

Zayn shoots Niall a glare and Harry’s confused but decides not to comment.

“Was he shorter than you?” Zayn asks, surprising Harry with his curiousity.

“Um…” Harry remembers how close he got into Louis’ space, realizing that he was indeed a bit shorter than him. “Yeah.”

If it wasn’t for the fact that Louis would never appear again, Harry would gladly go on about him for days. He rather not get caught up on something that isn’t “real” or impossible.

“Interesting.” Zayn says, squinting his eyes. Niall doesn't want to know what Zayn is thinking about. But he sure feels bad for Harry if it does magically end up to be _the_ Louis Tomlinson.

Niall scoots closer to Harry, “So, Louis watched you? He stalked you? And then pushed you into the water?”

Harry doesn't need to live another lie, no matter how miniscule it seems. “I may have exaggerated a bit…”

Ed laughs, “A little?”

Harry continues to give a brief summary of what happened, leaving out some details here and there.

He also ends up being the first to fall asleep in his sleeping bag. (Which shocked Zayn because who uses those?) And he miraculously wakes up to a clean face, meanwhile Ed has a dick drawn on his forehead.

 

Zayn pops out of nowhere, smiling and holding up a flyer for tonight's opening football game. Ed’s already cheering and Niall gets assigned to bring Harry along.

Niall knocks on the door and Harry opens it with a small smile, hair wild and a pale face, “I feel like death.” He says with a raspy voice, coughing into his arm.

Niall places his hand on Harry’s forehead, “You’re not warm. You're going.”

Harry rolls his eyes, “Where? I look terrible.” He coughs.

“Gross, stop that.” Niall scrunches his nose before grabs Harry’s shoulders, “I’ll give you a makeover!”

Harry tilts his head, “What?”

Niall pushes Harry inside and demands entry to his room. Harry trudges to his room and Niall opens the door slightly.

“Wow,” Niall gasps, “You’re room is…clean.”

Niall slides his finger across Harry’s drawer, “No dust! Holy crap! You're a wizard.”

He starts rummaging through Harry’s clothing, pulling out a tight pair of dark jeans and a clean white shirt. Niall wrinkles it up, scrunching it as if to take water out.

“What are you doing?” Harry asks, snatching the shirt away.

“You can’t wear a shirt that looks _ironed_. You gotta have some wrinkles.”

“You're a weirdo.” Harry says emphasizing the ‘o’.

Niall clasps his hands together, “Get ready like you’re seeing the hottest person alive. Come over when you’re ready for me to work my magic. You won't look sick at all.”

Harry smiles and thanks him.

“Voilà!” Niall steps back letting Harry see himself in the mirror.

His face isn't as pale, skin seems a bit clearer and Niall’s done some magic to make his eyes greener.

“What exactly did you use?” Harry asks looking at the bottle of foundation Niall’s holding.

“This,” Niall holds it up and shows him a small brush will he runs over Harry’s eyebrows. “Zayn uses this too. Don’t tell him I told you that though.”

Harry hums in response, feeling pampered and coddled by Niall.

 

Louis whacks Sonny in the head and he falls over, crashing into a street post. Sonny groans and rubs his forehead, “Man, what was that for?”

“What was that for? What was this for?” Louis argued, pointing at Eugene who was lying on the floor with his glasses out of place. Louis bends down, pulling Eugene up by the hand.

“I-I walked into him by accident. I got scared.I didn’t see him. My mistake.” Eugene rambled, dusting himself off with frantic motions. Louis considered what he said and looked at Sonny, who was nodding.

“What are you doing here anyways?” Louis questioned with a suspicious eye.

“Giving him his homework, that’s all.” Eugene promises.

Louis whacks Sonny again, “You don’t ask for it on Fridays, you shit.” He turns to Eugene, “Won’t happen again.

Eugene nods and scurries away. Louis sighs and walks over to Liam’s while Sonny gives a long-winded summary of having detention with the hot teacher.

“She said my name man. Score!”

Louis bangs on Liam’s door instead of answering him. Liam opens up, rushed and runs back to his room. Louis and Sonny step inside, closing the door behind them.

Liam’s probably planning on bringing someone home (Zayn) and can’t find his “lucky” shirt.

“All your shirts are fucking white or black. He won’t tell the difference.” Louis remarks, leaning on the edge of Liam’s bedroom door.

“Oh, shut up.” Liam continued to pull shirts out of his drawer, flinging them behind him. He reaches the bottom and finally finds the shirt he was satisfied with. He gives Louis a big smile before putting it on.

He turns to Louis, “So, what about you?”

Louis sighs, “What about me?”

“Zayn says there’s new kid you might like.”

“ _Zayn_?  Wow. What’s his name?” Louis says uninterested.

“I don’t know, I forget- Sonny, did you fuckin flush the toliet three times?”

Sonny turns a bit red, “Fuck you, man. I’ll be waiting outside. Hurry up.”

He leaves and Louis rolls his eyes.

 

"I thought you were sick." Zayn examined, looking at Harry up and down.

Niall beamed, "I fixed him up. Looked good before obviously but now he looks healthier."

Harry grins and puts his arm around Niall as they step outside.They reach the campus, bombarded with rowdy and rambunctious students. Drums are banged against and people bump into each other mindlessly. Zayn finds his way through the crowd.Niall shifts Harry in front of him, following him and holding onto his shoulders. Harry is wide-eyed, noise blaring into his ears. Eventually he ends up where all the cars are parked.

"Oh, there he is." Niall drags Harry over to Zayn, who's talking to a muscular guy.

The guy tilts his chin up, driving Zayn's attention towards Niall.

Niall asks where he could find some food. Zayn tells him to go with Harry to the hot dog stand.

"I'm Liam. " The muscular guy says with an earnest smile to Harry. This guy had really nice brown eyes and a cool jacket. He sees a small part of the white logo "T-Bird."

"Hi, I'm Harry." He smiles back and shifts his gaze down to the floor nervously.

"Harry?” Liam asks, name sounding familiar, “ Where you from?"

"I moved here from New York." Harry replies. New York probably seems more exciting than it actually was.

"Oh,” Liam nods, “okay." He had no idea where he heard the name before. But the curly haired guy seemed decent. Doesn’t seem like he could harm a fly. And if Zayn found him tolerable, so could he.

Niall exhales, “Well, we’re off now. Want anything?”

Zayn and Liam shake their heads, but Liam quickly changes his mind, “Actually, can you get some fries. Or like, a big bowl of fries?“

Harry nods on behalf of Niall and questions why Zayn is smiling as if Liam’s said anything remotely funny. He’s leaning on Liam’s car, a bit bent over, resting his weight on his forearm. Liam turns to Zayn, “That cool?”

Zayn looks up at Liam, biting his lip, and nods. And they basically continue to undress each other with their eyes.

Niall and Harry walk a bit uphill to the school’s cafeteria. The vendors are scattered, packed with ravenous teenagers. There isn’t a line for the fries or the hot dogs, so they just go with it. Harry suggests they split up and that he’ll get the hot dogs.

Once he's done, he holds the food carefully, dodging the people and goes to look for Niall.

He gets there in time to see a tall, built football player deliberately cut in front of Niall. Niall notices but doesn’t say anything, frowning at the floor.

“Hey,” Harry frowns, walking up to Niall,“He cut in front of you.”

Niall shrugs, “It's fine.”

Harry considers going off on the guy, but he rather not cause a scene right now. So he gives Niall a noogie instead. 

 

Heading back to Liam’s car, they see a group of boys. Probably his friends. Zayn jogs toward Niall and he seems to catch on to what Zayn is thinking. Harry’s clueless. Zayn and Niall continue to argue with each others looks. But Zayn seems to have won. Niall starts to say something, “Harry-”

“Hey Tomlinson, “ Zayn announces, “I got a surprise for you. “

“Oh yeah.” Louis responds, indifferent.

Next thing Harry knows, is that Zayn shoves him forward into Louis’ sight. Harry is still holding the hot dogs and he loses his balance. The guy he crashes into is quick and takes the hot dogs from his hands, holding them up, while Harry falls down.

Everyone except Louis laughs. The rest of them lose their breathes, slapping each other, tears forming in their eyes.

“Holy shit. DId you see that!” Paulie exclaims, reenacting Harry’s fall.

“Good thing he saved the hot dogs. “ Zayn smirks.

Louis shoves the hot dogs towards Niall, who’s already holding the fries. Niall juggles the things in his hands and manages to keep it together. Louis rushes to pick the fallen boy up, apologizing profusely even though it wasn’t his fault.

Harry sighs from underneath his hair. He sits up and gets pulled up before he looks at the person with extremely soft hands.

Harry looks into exactly what he saw at the beach. [Beautiful](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rOZj0Tn7uTM), dazzling blue eyes. With gelled back brown hair instead of the soft, sweeping hair.

He saw Louis. Well fuck.

“H-Hi.” Louis stammers out. “Hi, sorry. Hi are you okay?” He instantly lets go of the hand he’s been holding for a second too long. He blinks, breathes in and out. Harry is _gorgeous_. He looks so good in that pink jacket. And his hair and his eyes-

He stops thinking because Harry is just frowning at him.

“Louis?” Harry says dumbstruck. “You’re the guy who ruined my sandcastle.”

Louis’ heart doesn't leap. Not that he was so glad that Harry remembered him.

The rest of the boys go silent, grinning at the show before them.

Louis clears his throat before saying, “What was that? Do we know each other?”

Harry’s face becomes a bit red at Louis’ change in behavior. He replies coldly, “From the beach. You were a _creep_.” A cute one. Not that Harry would admit that. But honestly, this Louis guy was weird. 

“And you tried to murder Harry.” Niall says, adding fuel to the situation. Harry leans out of the way to give Niall a look saying _you’re not helping._

“What?” Louis exclaims, throwing his hands in air. 

“Murder him? Damn Louis you never told us you had some weird way of getting friendly.” Liam laughs and Zayn covers his face because this wasn’t exactly what he planned. But it turned out to be even better. So he considers it a win.

Both Louis and Harry are bewildered by the contradicting statements.

“Friendly?” Harry challenged, crossing his arms. 

Louis regains his composure, smirking,looking up at Harry through his eyelashes, “No need to deny it.”

Zayn and Niall seems to believe it since Harry’s flustered and gawking.

Louis adds, “It’s cool baby. You know how it is. Rocking and rollin’.”

“Louis.” Harry hisses, hoping Louis will stop this charade.

Louis twirls a strand of Harry’s hair, “That’s my name, don’t wear it out.”

Harry slaps Louis’ hand away and stomps his foot, announcing that he’s leaving at once. Niall shakes his head and walks with him. Zayn tags along.  

Louis is left with the rest of the boys, all of them applauding while Zayn turns around to give him a sinister smile. Louis returns a scowl at him, full of regret and anger.

“Louis seemed like the guy to push people into water anyways.” Niall comments, plodding behind Harry’s distraught steps. Harry huffs.

He’s not even remotely close to feeling an ounce of anger towards Zayn. He’s not sure if he’s even upset with Louis. He was so different. His egoistic way of composing himself was incredibly odd and striking. It was so distinct from the pleasant, dainty feeling Louis brought with him on the beach. Well, for the most part.

 

 

Harry and Louis happen to wake up earlier than usual for the next school day. They’re both anxious and excited. Their stomachs churn at the thought of having to face each other, but they eat it away with their breakfast in order to spend more time than usual looking at the mirror.

It’s not like either of them care what the other thinks. Louis doesn’t want to impress Harry and Harry doesn’t want Louis’ attention.

The first thing Harry does once he sees Niall is ask where Louis’ locker is. Niall asks about Harry’s (not so) sudden curiosity and Harry gives a lame excuse. He argues that he must know in order to avoid him.

He accidentally happens to walk down that exact hallway.

He sees Louis’ profile, Louis’ alone and Harry makes a speedy u-turn. The sudden collision with another boy sends papers flying through the air, scattering all over the floor. Harry wants to run. Run extremely far away but he can’t leave the poor boy all alone. He offers a hand which the boy with glasses takes eagerly.

“I done it again.” The boy murmurs. The people around them snicker and knowingly step on the papers, scraping it against the floor with their shoes.

“No, no it’s fine. Here.” Harry bends down, collecting as many loose papers as he can. He frowns at the people who walk by without a glance. He hands them over with an earnest voice, “Do you really need all this?”

“I do actually. I get paid doing their work. I run a good business.” The boy says with a small voice, pushing up his glasses. Harry is a bit surprised but a voice interrupts his thoughts.

“You get paid to do the work not to chat. Go.” A voice booms behind him. The boy scrambles away, clutching on to everything. “You were too busy chatting it up to realize you’re almost late for class, Harold.”

Harry turns around, recognizing the voice, “Not my name. Not like you’d care anyway." (Not like Harry was a bit worried that Louis didn't actually know his name) Then he starts to walk away, satisfied with himself until Louis steps right in front of him.

Louis stares into Harry’s eyes, trying to read his mind. He stares at him, trying to make Harry show some sort of emotion but it doesn’t happen. This kid is so confusing. Why is he so cute when he's annoyed?

Harry coughs, “You’re in my way.” He adds with a fake smile, “Could you move please?”

Louis almost stomps his foot at the stupid, endearing way Harry acts. “The room is the other way.”

He expects Harry to feel defeated until Harry says, “Still stalking me? Knowing what classes I have?” Harry cocks his head.

Louis scoffs and takes this opportunity to bend down in front of Harry and Harry almost kicks him in the face until he sees what Louis is doing.

Louis is tying his shoe. Louis is literally holding a shoelace in each hand, twisting and tying it with his nice little hands.

“Don’t want you to trip now do we?” Louis gives a small smile, trying to kill him with kindness, gently pushing Harry to get them to start walking.

Harry blinks and refuses to respond. But the sudden blush on his cheeks and the way he ducks his head to hide his smile gives his feelings away.

Or not. Because Harry doesn't have any feelings towards him.

At the last moment, Louis wants to tell Harry that he feels sorry, but he’s interrupted by the teacher who pulls them inside.

 

Harry scowls at the crummy paper in his hand. He’s already upset about being put in the same room with Louis. Now, Louis thinks he can just give him a note, marked with pencil, and it’ll solve everything. He uncrumples it and reads it,

_Harry,_

_Really sorry about the other night. Will you meet me outside for just five minutes?_

_Check yes or no._

_:)_

  * _Louis_



 

God, this was so cheesey and Louis knew it. Harry stared at the blank boxes and that stupid smiley face. He considers keeping it to blackmail him. But he’s not that heartless.

Harry checks off no and glances towards Louis direction.

He caught Louis staring at him.

Shit.

Louis plays it cool and scratches his neck, pretending to look at clock above Harry. He’s such a loser. Fuck.

Harry continues to stare and Louis decides to initiate eye contact, and Harry signals that he’s checked off a box.

Louis thinks Harry’s going to pass it back to him. He doesn’t.

The class ends and Harry’s already packed up. He makes sure Louis is watching and throws the note in the trash.

He inhales and walks right past Harry, bumping into his shoulder on purpose. Harry gasps and sticks his foot out to trip Louis, but Louis does a little jump, dodging it. He continues to walk away without turning around. And thankfully he didn’t because Harry might have just spent a beat too long staring at the way Louis’ hips were swaying.

Once snapped out of his trance, he hesitates but reaches quickly into the trash can and pulls out the note, stuffing it into his bag. He heads off to the next class.

One week later, Harry announces his plan to run for vice-president at lunch and everyone at the table laughs at him.

“Um, what?” Zayn asks for clarification. Harry sighs and explains once again that he needs to do something in order for colleges to like him.

In reality, Harry’s been drowning in his own worries about whether or not he’ll even be able to go to college. He can’t count on anything to get him into one. His grades aren't the best and he feels he has nothing special to offer. He doesn't have a talent or have any hobbies. He does nothing productive with his free time. He can’t do anything artistic and he can't do sports. He works at a cashier and gets home tired. He doesn't do anything in between worth mentioning. He might read a book but he won’t remember it well enough to talk about it.

So he’s good for nothing, is what he thinks.

“No one else is running,” Harry shrugs, chewing the food in his mouth, “Might as well.”

Ed nods, “It’s not like you’ll do anything anyways.”

Harry furrows his brows, unsure of what that meant. But Ed was right. He wouldn't actually do anything major. He’d get a position with a fancy name but that’s it.

Niall fiddles with the straw in his drink, “I think you should go for it. It’s not like you’d lose.”

Harry beams, content with the fact that he’ll have something impressive to offer when applying for college.

“So it’s settled then.” Harry confirms. “I’m doing this.”

“Yes you are!” Niall pats his back and slurps his drink.

Three days later, Harry almost faints.

He’s greeted by a large, neon sign, taped onto his locker.

 

_“Don’t be a loser,_

_Be a chooser!_

_Vote Nick Grimshaw for Vice President!”_

 

Harry yanks it down, reading it once over to make sure he read correctly.

Someone is going against him.

He needs to run against someone.

He’s going to have to make signs and a speech. He groans and hits his head against the locker a few times until someone taps his shoulder.

“You need to stop that.”

Harry wants to bash his head into his locker when he sees that it’s Louis bothering him again.

“Don’t tell me what to do.” Harry grumbles and opens his locker to stuff the sign in it, ripping as it goes in.

Louis ignores the rush of his hormones acting up and says, “Already got a thing against Grimshaw?”

“I don’t know.” He says curtly.

“You don’t know?” Louis says, giving Harry a teasing smile. He waits for Harry to answer while glancing at the hallways making sure his friends don’t come around.

“You know, if i’m that embarrassing to talk to in front of your friends that you have to go out of your way, then maybe you shouldn’t talk to me at all.” Harry interrupts Louis’ thoughts and walks off.

Louis feels crushed. It’s not on purpose that Louis makes sure no one can see him with Harry.

 

“I will cut my pinky off to prove it. I swear. Harry would top.” Ed argues.

Harry put his face to his palm, “Stop it. I don’t like him.”

He’s sitting next to a pile of Niall’s clothes, the extra ones that Niall likes to cut up and jazz up. They’re all true pieces of artwork really.

“I don’t want to talk about this any more than you do.” Zayn sighs as Niall adjusts the cucumbers on his eyes.

“Not until Harry admits if he’d want to fuck Louis or be fucked-”

“I don’t want neither! We’re too young anyways!” Harry exclaims but his voice cracks in denial.

Zayn scoffs, “Too young? Wow never knew you joined the celibacy club. We got ourselves a virgin-”

“I’m not.” Harry intervenes with seriousness. “And nothing else will happen until I find the one-”

“ _The one_.” Zayn mocks, rolling off of Niall’s bed.

Harry frowns, “I’m going to pee.” He leaves the room, shutting the door behind him. Niall gives Zayn a look while Zayn smirks, grabbing a wig ( No explanation other than Niall just being weird and having one) and placing it on his head.

“You shithead place the cucumbers down gently!” Niall yells while Zayn ignores him, fixing his wig.

“Look at me, I’m Harry. And I won’t go to bed til I’m legally wed.”

Ed lets out a contagious laugh that Niall can’t help but take part it. Zayn’s being ridiculous as he sits gracefully on a wooden chair, crossing his legs.

“I don’t drink.”

Ed fakes a gasp.

“No Louis! Don’t touch below the equator!”

Niall cackles until he hears the creak of a door.

“Are you making fun of me Zayn?” Harry questions, standing by the door.

Zayn pulls off his wig throwing it to the side, “Some people are so touchy.”

Niall changes the topic, “Harry you want to be cucumbered?”

Harry shakes his head, taking a mouthful of chips from the bag on the floor.

Niall pouts and carries along adjusting Zayn’s cucumbers onto his face.

A honk travels in from outside and they all surround the window, peering out to see who the visitor was.

NIall reaches the window first, sticking his head out into the chilly air, “Shit, they can’t come here! My parents will flip! Zayn do something-”

“C’mon guys let’s get out of here. What are we here for anyways?” Louis suggests, after the rest of the boys stopped chatting.

“Party pooper!” Doody sing-songs and Louis rolls his eyes. “Sonny, why don’t you try getting the new kid tonight eh?”

Sonny stands up in his seat “O Harry! O Harry! Wherefore art thou-”

Louis turns around his seat, pulling Sonny’s pants down, “Sit down!” and everyone roars in laughter.

“Well fuck you too man.” Sonny murmurs.

Harry’s face crinkles in disgust but at the same time smiles at the energy from the boys. His gaze shifts towards Zayn, who causally jumps out the window.

Louis wishes he’d break an ankle.

“What brings you here?” Zayn asks, question directed towards Liam.

Liam runs his hands through his hair, whipping his head to side telling the others to shut up.

“Just a kiss from you.” He replies coolly.

Zayn smiles and Liam nods his head towards the car.

“Hey Tommo.” Zayn comments with a sly grin, leaning over the side door.

Louis rolls his eyes, stepping out of the car. “Why don’t you look fine tonight?” He slams the car door shut.

Zayn hums, “Eat your heart out.”

Louis props up his jacket, “Sloppy seconds ain’t my style.”

Zayn clenches his jaw and Liam glares at Louis. Liam opens the door for Zayn and Louis begins to walk alone.

Liam doesn’t take a second look and neither does Zayn. Their mixed feelings of guilt and anger are pushed back as the car moves forward.

Doody and Paulie catch up to Louis and they agree to go for a slice of pizza.

 

Zayn throws his head back, coming without a warning, Liam pampers him with kisses, letting out a, “You’re so beautiful,” while he’s at it.

Zayn’s eyes are clenched shut and he’s silent for a beat too long. Liam gulps and coughs, looking for a diversion.

Zayn pulls up his pants, avoiding Liam’s eyes. And shit, shit, shit.

“Um, Let’s head back now.”

“Zayn I-”

“We agreed on sex only so let’s keep it that way. Drive me home.” Zayn snaps and Liam grips the steering wheel to control his anger.

They hear laughter from a car nearby,

“We’re back to being a scrape now huh?” A jarring voice intrudes.

“Drive.” Zayn demands but Liam steps out of the car, picking up a random metal rod from the floor, hurling it at the car.

The asshole guy in the car begins to curse Liam out, threatening him but Liam gets in his car and drives away.

“I can defend myself.” Zayn spits out once he’s outside of his front door.

“You’re not a scrape or whatever that means-”

“Whatever.” Zayn argues and stomps out of the car.

“You still coming over tomorrow?” Liam asks, sticking his head out the window.

“I think you can find someone else from now on.” Zayn replies bitterly and shuts the door behind him.

Liam hits the middle of the steering wheel and a honk escapes the car by accident.

 

“Liam, what the hell happened to ya damn car? Shit!” Paulie exclaims, circling around the dent vehicle. He and two other boys fling out a small towel, wiping the sweat of their foreheads.

“I threw some sort of stick at an asshole and he tried to get me back.” Liam tells and continues to examine the car.

Louis tilts his head, “Well what did you throw the stick for?”

“Guy kept staring at me. Told him to bug off. Wouldn’t listen.”

“Hmm.” Louis nods, patting the car. “So, we can look at this car half full instead of half dent am i right?”

Liam shakes his head, “Stop.”

“C’mon, we can’t give up on this car. Look here, “ Louis pops the hood up, “This car could be systematic. Hydromatic. Ultramatic-”

“Shut the fuck upmatic too?” Liam asks, standing up from the car.

Louis hops on top of the car instead, “We’re not giving up on this car. C’mon boys we got work to do.”

Paulie scoffs, “We? Why don’t you just sing for us in the background. It’s what you always do anyways.”

“I do not sing. I provide a musical accompaniment-”

“Oh, here we go.” Liam sighs and sits down with a smile. “Remember when you tried teaching yourself how to tap dance and thought stepping on bubble wrap was going to help you?”

Louis laughs, “Don't ever mention that again.” Then he claps to signal the boys to get to work.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [playlist for part 2](http://8tracks.com/razzysnow/our-darling-shenanigans-2)

It’s time for Harry to step onto the stage and he struggles when Niall pushes him up the stairs,“I can’t do this. I quit. I’ll be okay with living in a forest or something. Nature is fun-”

“Shut up.” Niall says sternly, shaking Harry.

“Why did Nick have to run for vice president?” Harry complains, fiddling with the sides of his jacket, “Who he is? Is he a scary dude-”

“No he’s not a scary dude.” Niall laughs.

Harry pouts and looks over his index cards again. He sighs, “I’m doing this but I’m new-”

Niall covers Harry’s mouth, “None of that now. I need you to be vice president so I look smarter.”

Harry cracks a smile, “I don’t think you’ll look any smarter being my friend.”

“No, he won’t.” Zayn cuts in and he rolls his eyes, “You’ll be fine.”

“Aw, Zayn. That's the nicest thing you said this week.” Niall comments and Zayn flips him off.

Niall gives Harry a high five once his name is called to give his speech.

Turns out, there was nothing to be afraid of. Harry’s not terrified of public speaking and everyone in the audience seemed to be asleep anyways.

“Hi everyone, I’m Harry and I’d like to be your vice president!”

Zayn cringes while Louis sits straight up in his seat. What is this boy doing?

Harry clears his throat, the audience showing no emotion, “I’m new… But being vice president would help me get to know you all better. And I think you guys are pretty cool. I feel welcomed here so thank you.”

Some girls aww and Niall puts his hand over his heart, proud of Harry. Louis feels uncomfortable with the sudden shift in the audience. Harry’s saying the most cliché things and everyone’s starting to like him already. Not that it's bad, it's just… He liked Harry first.

“So, as Vice President, or well, hopefully… I would have absolutely no idea what to do.”

Some people laugh with him, other at him. Louis hopes Harry can't tell the difference.

“But that's when you guys would help. I would know what to do with your ideas…”

Harry goes on with his honest speech, ending with many people clapping for him. Harry grins and gives a little bow, people clap even harder.

Harry can accomplish things. He feels good.

Louis plays it cool in front of the boys and doesn't clap with much interest. But Louis would be standing if he could.

Next to appear on stage is Nick. One of the popular average kids who’s not so average. Loved and hated by everyone.

He starts off his speech with a charming smile and the audience seems to like him better. Louis crosses his arms, preferring to hear Harry’s melodic voice.

 

“Well, looks like you’re not the new kid anymore.” Ed confirms, pointing out a tall, dark blonde.

“Better go talk to him before Nick does. Get his vote.” Niall warns and Harry can already see Nick striding down the hallway. So Harry starts walking quickly, tapping the boy on the shoulder.

“Hi! I’m Harry.”

The boy turns around, a bit surprised but he manages to shake Harry’s hand.

“I’m David.” He smiles, folding up his schedule.

“This is my first year here actually.”

“Really?” David asks, “Do you like it here?”

“I love it!” Harry says a bit too eagerly.

David laughs and Harry lets him know that he’s running for vice president. David nods and promises to vote for him. Then Nick intervenes. “Beckham! My man! I am thrilled to being showing you around today.”

Harry wants to bash Nick’s head.

“Did you know he’s a pro at soccer?” Nick asks Harry with a honeyed voice, “I do track. Harry, do you do any sports?”

Harry gulps, “No-”

“What a pity. David, let’s go now.” Nick leads him away.

As usual, Louis goes up to Harry but this time he’s fuming.

“Boyfriends with the new kid now are we?” Louis scoffs, eyeing Harry up and down. He really likes Harry's jacket. Maybe a bit too much. 

Harry slams his locker shut, “Excuse me? That’s none of your business.” 

Louis lifts a brow, “Just wanted to let you know that there’s no hard feelings. Do whatever you want. Go for it.”

“I don’t need your permission.”

Louis gives a sarcastic laugh, “If you say so.”

 

  
Louis has never felt so confused.

He might be in love with David. Just not in love. And he hates him as well.

It’s a famous saying, “Keep your friends close and your enemies closer.” But Louis did not expect to actually find David amusing.

It might be 11pm. It might not. And maybe Liam is with him as well, wearing all black and holding a flashlight in the school’s main office. And maybe Louis is looking at David’s information.

“Fuck man. Would you hurry up? We literally picked a lock to get in here and we might get caught.” Liam presses.

Louis sighs in defeat, “Liam, he’s… worthy. And shine the flashlight here.”

Liam complies and holds the flashlight at a better angle. “Louis, you’ve been saying the weirdest things about him and it’s creeping me out. I liked it better when you talked about Harry-”

Louis tackles Liam and swats him with the folder.

“I. don’t. Like. harry.”

Liam pushes Louis off of him, “Must be why you’re seeing who’s ‘qualified’ to be Harry’s boyfriend then.”

“David is not qualified.” Louis responds without a hesitation. “And… I’m not- whatever. My job here is done. He doesn’t seem dangerous”

Liam exhales. Thank god.

 

 

“What do you think you're doing?” Louis asks with a confused expression.

Harry freezes and drops the bag of baby carrots on the floor.

“Um-”

“Baby carrots?” Louis asks, kicking the bag gently.

“David told me Nick hated them… So I'm getting back at him.”

Louis scoffs when he hears “David.” And his gaze shifts toward Harry’s bag which is bound to explode any time now.

“How many bags did you buy?” Louis asked in disbelief.

Harry thought about it for a moment, “Um… I think we bought-” _We_. Of course. Louis scoffs again. “...around 32?”

“Thirty two bags?” Louis asks, mouth dropping open.

“Yeah.” Harry shrugs sheepishly. “It was cheap too. David gave me coupons.”

Louis snatches a bag from him. “It’s a dumb idea. You’re wasting them.”

Harry lifts a brow, “So you’ll take 32 bags of baby carrots?”

“Yeah.”

“They’re not for sale.”

Louis bites his tongue, “I could easily help you get rid of Grimshaw.” He shoves a bag in Nick's locker anyways.

(Or David really. Though David’s idea was brilliant. Curse that guy.)

Harry finishes dumping the bags in Nick’s locker. He looks at Louis with suspicion but then asks, “Why would you wanna help me?”

Louis laughs instantly, crossing his arms, “I never said that. I just happen to hate him. We’d make a decent team. You should feel honored.”

Harry might feel more than that looking into Louis’ playful eyes. Each time Louis says something Harry finds it so amusing. Like everything Louis Tomlinson says should be put on a plack. And tattooed onto everyone.

“What do you have in mind?” Harry says, agreeing to work with him.

Louis smiles.

 

Nick’s shriek can probably be heard miles away.

“Harry fucking Styles! I’m going to fucking paint my face with your blood!”

Niall covers his mouth and Harry hides behind him. Too bad they're in the hallways where it's the equivalent of an open field.

“You!” Nick points his finger at Harry and walks over to him.

“Nick-”

“Don't ‘Nick’ me you literal wad of _sandpaper_. I thought this would be a peaceful competition. But since you decided to load the canons, or fill my locker with those horrendous orange vegetables- I - It’s survival of the fittest from now on.”

After Nick is done with his tirade, he storms off swearing.

Harry and Niall burst into laughter. The other witnesses laugh and whisper as well.

 

“I did it.”

Harry eyes the boy with the big grin.

“Impossible.”

Louis grabs his hand, “See it for yourself then.”

Harry follows him, looking down at his hand intertwined with Louis’. His hand is so pretty. 

Harry blinks and tells himself it's just a hand. 

Louis leads him outside and points to Nick’s car.

Harry gasps, “Oh my god. Louis you're insane!”

Nick’s car was _entirely_ filled with balloons. Even balloons _on_ his car.

“He’ll freak out. He hates balloons. Odd isn't it? This kid has never even had them for one of his birthday parties when he was younger. Imagine him, five years old, refusing to have balloons near him.”

Harry doesn't know how that's possible. But he sees Nick drop all his books. He dashes to his car and pops every single balloon with his bare hands.

Louis can't stop laughing. Harry just watches in awe as Nick fucking Grimshaw opens his door to start punching the balloons out. God. This poor guy seems _hurt_.

 

And that's how the following week goes. Louis and Harry plot small things to do to Nick to drive him crazy. Not necessarily helping out with Harry's campaign. But just fun to do nevertheless.

Harry is still upset with Louis. Louis doesn't actually talk to him in front of other people.

But Louis shoots Harry a smile now and then. And Harry can't help but doodle hearts on the corner of his notebook pages and look forward to the next time they meet.

  
“The votes were extremely close, “ The teacher announces.

Niall and Ed hold onto Harry tightly, holding their breath waiting for the answer.

Nick sits on the other side of the auditorium, tall and confident.

“Winning by just two votes….is”

Louis’ bounces his leg impatiently and Paulie tells him to stop because it makes his seat feel weird.

“Harry Styles!”

The crowd cheers and Harry jumps up, “I won! I won! That’s me! I’m Harry!”

Niall and Ed yell in excitement and squish Harry. Zayn claps and gives him a warm smile.

“He still won’t admit that he voted for you.” Ed teases, nodding his head towards Zayn who flips him off.

Harry grins and Louis awkwardly gives him a thumbs up from across the auditorium.

 

October arrives and the unsettled tension between Louis and Harry continue to grow. They haven’t spoken a word to each other since but they continue to stare at each other in class and Harry’s grown accustomed to it. But he gets so use to it that when Louis suddenly stops, he feels a bit disappointed. 

 

The day of halloween approaches and it’s day where Harry cannot take his eyes off Louis.

Louis is one hot joker. He’s wearing the white face paint but refused to use the red face paint because the joker’s smile creeps him out. He’s wearing tight black jeans with a blue button down and purple blazer.

Harry was too lazy to think of a costume so he’s wearing a “free hugs” shirt. And no, he’s not hoping for the chance to give Louis one. Or two. Or simply take Louis home so he can cuddle with him.

Louis sees Harry in the hallways, giving friendly hugs to many people and it’s frustrating him, how cute Harry is. Every time Harry volunteers to read something aloud during class, Louis wants to kiss him. Before he knows it, he’s next on line to hug Harry.

Louis hopes the face paint covers his blush and Harry beams when he sees Louis.

“Aw. You couldn’t resist now. I missed you.”

Louis’ not sure if he heard correctly, but either way he gives Harry a tight hug. Perhaps it bit too tight. Or it was Harry who was subconsciously pressing his hips against Louis’. But it doesn’t matter because Harry’s arms are wrapped around Louis and he feels warm all over.

Louis coughs and Harry lets go, eyes wide in embarrassment. There’s a streak of paint on Harry’s hair but Louis decides not to comment. He likes it there. Sort of a reminder that “he’s mine.”

Well, no not that. Louis shakes the thought and continues along, searching for Liam.

“Really? A hug? After not talking to each other for a month?” Harry calls Louis out.

Louis, being Louis, turns his head around, “I'm sorry but- did I just hear you say we used to ‘talk’?”

Harry rolls his eyes, “Whatever. I’m glad we don't talk. I wouldn't wanna talk to a stupid T-Bird anyway. Such a dumb name. Tomlinson Bird? Really? Not surprised since you have a big ego and all.”

Louis gasps and god do people actually think that? What a fucking _insult_. He can feel his blood boil, “You are so fucking _intolerable_. Take that back right now-”

“No.” Harry spits back, crossing his arms. Sometimes he just hates Louis. And loathes, despises whatever other synonyms exist. ( also a pinch of "oh I could totally make out with you and your jacket" )

“Sadly, I can't go back in time.”

Louis huffs, “If I could, I- I wouldn't step on your horrific sandcastle. I would piss on it.”

Harry’s jaw drops and Ed pops out of nowhere, “Don't you think that's a bit harsh dude?”

“Yeah maybe.” Louis mumbles and Harry shrugs, “It's okay.”

“I lied.” Louis says with a smirk. “I take it back.” And he skips away.

Ed sighs, wishing they would just shag already.

 

  
Louis and Harry's “friendship” is… Different. They don’t talk. Or whenever they do talk they make sure to mention how much they hate each other.

And a week later, Harry’s just fuming because of Louis. He kept throwing Harry's pen on the floor in class today. Louis just seemed so smug and he is such a hot asshole.

“Can you stop that?” Harry whispers, turning his head towards Louis.

Louis only smirks and pushes Harry's book off his desk.

Harry picks it up, cursing under his breath. Once he sits up, he decides to push Louis’ books but Louis slaps his hand away. “Too slow.”

Harry turns a bit red but so he ends up throwing crumpled pieces of paper at his head.

Louis feels something hit the side of head and he looks over at Harry who can't hide his laugh.

“Funny.” Louis comments and leans back in his chair.

Harry throws another piece of paper.

Louis glares at Harry and tries to knock Harry's pen away but Harry pulls his hand away with a grin, “Too slow.”

Louis hates this boy so much.

 

It's not like Harry likes it when Louis bothers him. It's not like he's bit hard now in bed, just thinking about Louis.

He throws his blanket over to the side of his bed. He gives into what his body wants and starts teasing himself, hand sliding his down his stomach, over his boxers and begins to palm himself.

He wraps his hand around his dick, pumping quickly. He tries different ways to work himself up faster but none of them seem to work since he's only stressing himself out. So he clears his mind and Harry goes for it.

He lets himself think about Louis.

He thinks about how hot Louis is when he’s bothered. And he’d never think about him like this before but-

“ _Oh_ ,” Harry moans out, breathless. his mouth hanging open. His pumps become faster and he thumbs his head. He’s close and thinks about how one day Louis’ hand might be doing this and his eyes roll to the back of his head when he comes.

He sinks back into his pillow, falling asleep feeling extremely relaxed but surprised that he just wanked off thinking about Louis.

 

December rolls in and Louis panics when he hears a honk outside of his house.

_Shit. Whatever it’s Friday._

He jumps out of bed and frets as he scours his bathroom, opening and shutting each drawer door. He bends down, checking each row, and stands up to check inside the mirror.

_Fuck._

Another honk outside his front door startles him and he has no other choice but to go into school looking like… well that. No hair gel.

He hops inside the car and Paulie’s face light up, ready to crack a comment. Louis cuts to the chase, trying to lick his hair back. “Oh shut up. Give me a break.”  
  
So what if it’s been about one year since anyone has seen his hair without gel? With the exception of Harry, that is.

  
Instead of decorating the christmas cupcakes for the Christmas Dinner like the boys were suppose to do, (the school has one every year and the students spend a whole day helping since no one volunteers) Louis and Liam decide to eat one. Yet, Louis is the only one caught.

“Tomlinson, You’re going to help put up the lights in the basement after-school. Thanks for volunteering.” The principal smiles shrewdly.

  
Louis walks downstairs, carrying a box of lights, thinking he’d be the only one down here. He tried to convince Liam to join him but Liam just laughed at him. He stops in his tracks as soon as he sees Harry bent over the table, trying to pick up a fallen plastic star. He stares a bit too long and possibly thinks about Harry being bent over for something else. But not surprised that Harry would be the one to volunteer. Louis hates him even more for that.

“Look how lucky we are.” Louis says, startling Harry that he ends up falling over.

Harry’s clumsy enough that he knocks over another box of random decorations on his way down. Louis can’t help but giggle and walks over to lend a hand.

“Wow Harry. Guess you really did fall for me.”

The Harry blushes at the comment and at the fact that he’s holding Louis’ hand as he gets pulled up.

“Why are you here?” Harry mumbles from beneath his curls.

“Gotta put up the lights. I gotta put up with you as well I guess.” Louis adds with a clever smile.

Harry gives a fake pout and begins to pick up the miscellaneous objects on the floor. Louis helps and Harry does not purposely try to reach for the same thing as Louis. Whenever Harry “accidentally” brushes his hand against Louis’, he feels jumpier on the inside.

Louis turns on the radio to avoid the conspicuous silence lingering and they get to work.

They together quickly, with small conversations here and there. They maneuver around each other, never bumping into each other accidentally. (Bumping into each other on purpose? Yes)

Once they finish, Harry turns off the basement lights while Louis turns the christmas lights on to test them out. The small bulbs light the room with a dim light suitable for the parents to slow dance in. (The elementary school children will most likely be upstairs creating chaos)

“Looks nice.” Harry comments, looking at Louis.

Louis nods, “Agreed.”

One of Harry’s favorite [song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=R4GLAKEjU4w) plays and Harry smiles to the ground.

 _Don't know much about history_  
_Don't know much about biology_

He’s already noticed the difference in Louis’ hair. His slicked back hair was now all softer and messy. He liked both equally. He just missed the soft hair, the one he wanted to run his fingers through.

Harry reaches up, with built confidence, to pat Louis’ hair, “It looks different today.”

Louis steps out from under Harry’s hand, fixing his hair, “Yeah, I know,” He sighs, “Ran out of gel. Looks terrible I-”

“No it doesn’t.” Harry disagrees. “I-I think it looks, like the way it did at the beach.”

Louis gives a small smile, “Thanks Harry. No one’s ever said something like that to me before.”

Harry chuckles, “I like it. You’re hair always looks nice.”

Louis’ filled with a rush of emotions, “Really?”

Harry looks down at his shoes, “Y-Yeah.”

_Harry likes my hair. Harry thinks my hair looks nice. Harry oh my god-_

Harry’s lips smash onto Louis’.

Harry leaned in, shut his eyes and went for it. He just couldn't stand Louis and he just wanted be with Louis. Louis made him feel good.

Louis was so shocked he couldn’t move. Harry pulled back, ready to race outside when Louis grabbed his shirt and pulled him in again.

He mushed his lips against Harry’s and Louis _wow_ , he was such a good kisser. He never let go of his grip of Harry’s shirt and Harry would die if Louis ever found out how much it was turning him on.

Louis kept kissing Harry and Harry tried to keep up with the sloppy kiss. He tangled his fingers into Louis’ hair, breathless, kissing Louis even harder.

The kiss was beyond perfect. Louis was kissing Harry. Kissing him would always be perfect. 

He had to pull back to breathe but continued kissing Harry. They went at it for minutes until Louis finally slowed down the kiss, seeing Harry’s cheeks all flushed, hair messy and frizzy. And Harry could say the same about Louis.

They smile at each other, foreheads pressed together. Harry runs his thumb over Louis’ cheek.

  
_What I do know that I love you_  
_And I wonder if you love me too_  
_What a wonderful world this could be_

And Louis wanted this to last forever. Everything seemed to swirl in a fluid motion. There was a hot force running through his body. He felt a warm cloak over him, heavy yet sinking comfortably into his skin.

Harry leans in again, softer and slowly pressing against Louis’ mouth. Louis’ overwhelmed with Harry’s gentleness this time. The warmth started to _burn_ him so he jumps, startled by the feeling.

Louis’ breath gets caught in his throat.

Harry’s eyes began to lose the sparkle of light that was there before, “Louis-”

“It's fine.” Louis responds quickly, jittering. And no it's not just fine. Louis can't stand to see the hurt on Harry's face. He could  _feel_ that Harry wanted more. And maybe Louis did too. But he's an idiot. He looks around the room until he finally glues his eyes onto the floor.

Embarrassed, Harry apologizes again and Louis clears his throat shrugging. Harry thinks he should have never kissed Louis. It has got to be one of the biggest mistakes he's made.Then Harry bolts upstairs.

By the time Louis reaches out for Harry, he was gone.

Why didn't he just run after Harry?

 

  
Well now he is. Literally.

One thing is certain: Indoor track is not his thing. And for some reason, there is such thing as cheerleaders for a track team. (Does any other school have this?)

After they kissed, (which is a day he’ll never forget) Louis went to Liam and the boys and announced that whether they like it or not, he’d be taking Harry out to dinner and hanging out in the future. Louis had to stress that it was more than just hooking up and they all laughed at him. Especially Liam.

Liam found the idea of dating someone and being committed to someone funny. Louis wasn't a complete fool and knew that Liam took everything as a joke ever since Zayn. Liam won't even tell him what happened.

At the end of the day, his friends did not shun him nor did they pelt him with chicken nuggets until his crush on Harry went away. (Not that it's possible anyways)

Louis attempts to make amends but Harry was giving him the silent treatment. It was impossible for Harry to ignore him forever. And he constantly tried to get Harry’s attention, even if front of the boys. Harry didn't budge and kept a straight face.

The first words he muttered to Louis since the kiss were, “I’m busy.”

Louis thanked the heavens above him for being given the chance to hear Harry’s beautiful voice again. Harry turned his back to Louis and Louis wanted to reach out to grab Harry’s arm. He decided not to do so in order to keep the so called “peace” between them.

Instead of reciting his practiced apology to Harry, Louis asks, “ You're busy? Got a cheerleading tryout? Gotta wave your pom-poms?”

Harry felt- He just.

Louis.

Everything Louis does or say either aggravates Harry or gives Harry’s the butterflies. Sometimes it's both. Maybe it's always both.

Harry turned on his heel, “Maybe. It's none of your business.”

Louis was stunned, stepping closer to Harry, “What? You? A cheerleader?”

“Yes. Me. I gotta go practice waving my pom-poms for tomorrow.” Harry answered sarcastically.

“I’ll be joining you tomorrow then.” Louis chirps, continuing to walk quickly behind Harry. “I’m trying out for track.”

Well fuck. Now Louis’ in deep shit because he can't run. He's not sure anyone understands him. He is literally unable to move his legs at a quick speed and he has never ever completed running a mile. His gym teacher gave up and let him walk it instead. (It was a requirement)

He's never played tag as a child. He would sit out and prefered to sit alone rather than run. (That may actually be an exaggeration but either way that's what he said to get out of gym)

Harry curses under his breath and disappears in a split second.

Then he signs up for track to keep his word. He wanders into the gym locker room, finding a sign-up sheet posted on the wall. He picks up the pen attached by string and writes his first initial before a voice creeps up behind him.

“Tomlinson? What are you doing here?” The coach asks puzzled.

Louis recomposes himself, standing firmly, “I’m signing up.”

The coach lifts his eyebrows, “For… track?”

Louis gets a bit defensive, “Yes. For track.”

“May I strongly suggest another… compatible sport for you?”

Louis racks through his brain for an answer and replies, “I want to be part of a team sport. One that has games. An audience and cheerleaders for examples.”

“Well, there’s-”

“I believe track is the one for me.” Louis cuts in.

“Well,” The coach says giving in, “First you gotta change.”

Louis nods, “Yeah that's why I’m here ya know. To change.”

The coach stares at him blankly, “I mean your clothes.”

“Right.”

 

David tries to avoid Louis but Louis’ already spun him around, “I need your help. Teach me how to run.”

“Run?" David tries not to laugh,"What do you actually want Tomlinson?”

“Hey now,” Louis says “Aren't we on first name basis?”

“I’m on a first name basis with Harry. And you do not seem friendly. Sorry.” David turns around but Louis runs after him, “Harry talks about me?”

David sighs when he hears the hopeful, lovesick tone in Louis’ voice, “Harry's a nice guy man. I don't know what you want-”

“Run. That's all I'm asking. Train me?”

“For what?” David says, finally agreeing.

“Tryouts for track.”

David sighs, “How much help do you need?”

 

Louis’ throat is burning. He might pass out any second.

“How much…… Do…. I have left?” Louis pants, bending and putting his hands on his knees.

“That was suppose to be your warm up.” David replies. “But if you run a bit more, you’ll have a half a mile done in total.”

“No, no.” Louis says still catching his breath. “Thanks for the help.”

David laughs, “Alright Tomlinson. I'm not sure track is your thing.”

“No.” Louis shakes his head. “It's not.”

“So why are you even trying out?”

 

That's why, David concludes.

Louis’ in his gym uniform and he hasn't stopped staring at Harry from across the gym. And he has no fucking clue what he's doing. Even Liam started laughing and crying.

Neither does Harry. Zayn thought it was a joke. Niall didn't even realize there were cheerleaders and Ed shrugged and said he'd join if he had the time.

Harry's trying out anyways, Louis’ running anyways and neither of them can pinpoint why.

Zayn would’ve gone home but there was no way he was going to miss Harry trying out to be a cheerleader. He already felt the second-hand embarrassment, tried to scare Harry out of it but he was so stubborn.

Harry pulls on his bright red shorts, trying to make them a bit longer and cover more of his skin. He knew he’d be required to wear a uniform but the shorts were too short. Niall laughed as soon as Harry put them on. Niall already managed to lengthened them about an inch or so because they were indeed very short. Harry continues to pull on them, feeling a bit insecure but they were school “appropriate” now so he goes to get a drink of water.

“Styles!” A familiar, irksome voice says.

Harry wipes the excess of water from his chin and gives a small wave to Nick.

“Funny seeing you here.” Nick comments. “And you’re wearing that.”

Harry goes red, “Yeah. I am.”

Nick lifts an eyebrow, “You trying out? Didn’t see you at the practice one before?”

Harry tilts his head, “What?”

“Oh god- Don’t tell me. You’re improvising?” Nick says astonished.

“Improvising- I thought,” Harry starts to choke on his words, “They tell me what to do right-”

“Cheerleaders over here! Runners over there! Hurry up!” A coach yells and Nick shakes his head while Harry still hasn’t moved an inch.

He mind goes to Niall and why didn’t he warn him- fuck.

Meanwhile, Louis’ eyes roam over Harry’s body. Harry looks so hot and cute in those shorts. He nearly trips because his head is turned all the way around to look at Harry walking the other way He looks like a lost puppy but at the same time those shorts fit him so well and Louis’ never felt this much of urge to just-

“Tomlinson? Who paid you this time?” The coach with a bright red whistle asks.

Louis jumps a bit and sighs, putting his hands on his hips, “No one. I’m still trying out.”

The coach tries not to laugh and he blows the whistle again. The students scatter to the opposite ends of the gym or the bleachers.

Harry gulps as he watches each girl and two guys, stand in front of a panel of student judges. They each have a peppy routine planned and Harry’s racing against time trying to come up with something.

“Harry Styles is next!” A girl calls and it’s his turn.

He nervously looks to see if Louis is watching. He’s too busy warming up and stretching to watch him. And instantly, some of his nerves vanish. He’d completely back out of this, but then admitting he didn’t make it wouldn’t impress Louis and-

No, he doesn’t care.

He clears his throat and puts on a smile, “Hi! I’m Harry.”

They all nod with indifference and Harry cracks his knuckles before beginning,

“Yeah, I wanna be a cheerleader!  
And I’m a… student body leader!”

He claps to the beat, spins around and ends on one knee with his arms in the air. He smiles while he wishes he could sink into the floor, never to be seen again.

Harry’s sent away with no other comment than, “Maybe next year.”

Harry wasn’t even going to be here next year.  
But that’s over with now and he didn’t really care much to join anyways. And he’d be lying if he said he wasn’t grateful for how slow Louis was running. No way Louis would make fun of him now.

Louis starts running laps and he glares at the others who effortlessly ran past him and he keeps pausing to drink water because his throat becomes dry so quickly. Once he spots Harry and felt his eyes on him, he ran faster. He tried playing it cool, maintaining a straight face as if this run wasn’t killing him. For some damn reason, Harry looks away and Louis felt upset. Was he not the hottest runner Harry’s ever seen?

  
“Ed, shut up.” Harry buries his face in his hands.

“It happens to the best of us.” Ed laughs, shaking his head.

Harry sighs, looking down. His shorts were tight and made his dick look harder than it actually was. He wasn’t purposefully staring at Louis nor was he imagining different ways Louis would be out of breath. He drank down some cold water and thankfully it became less noticeable.

Just the thought of Louis makes Harry want to rip his hair out. But Harry would never do such thing and he curses under his breath for thinking about Louis pulling his hair. He likes to think about Louis. And he admits he likes the attention from him-

  
Ed jumps. He’s frightened by Harry climbing over him, running down to where Louis was. Jesus. Harry might as well have thrown himself down the stairs if he was that scared.

Harry grabs an ice pack from who know where's, placing it gently on Louis’ forehead.

“Oh my god, Louis! Are you okay?” Harry asks, frantic.

Louis, the clever one he is, tries to hide his smirk, pretending to let out a miserable, “no.”

Louis can't believe that he actually did this. Did he trip? Yes. Did it hurt? No. But he sure did pretend to feel hurt to get Harry’s attention and it actually worked.

A presence hovers over them,“Get up. Both of you. Tomlinson, I was going to recommend knitting but that might even be too much for you. And you,” He points to Harry, “take him to the nurse. Don't want this kid with a concussion.”

Harry nods and ignores the pathetic excitement boiling in his stomach when Louis slips his fingers into Harry’s hand. He bites his lip nervously when he pulls Louis up and takes a second longer looking into those gorgeous blue eyes.

Harry coughs and starts trudging out of the gym. Louis follows behind, walking a bit slower than usual.

“Um, could you hold this? My hand’s getting cold.” Louis asks, handing him his ice pack.

“Hold it with your other one.” Harry says, refusing to look at Louis.

Louis grabs Harry’s arm, and pulls him close as gently but forceful as he can. Harry stumbles a bit and pulls his arm out of Louis’ grip.

“Harry. Listen please, would-”

“Fine.” Harry replies, shifting his weight from one foot to the other.

Louis gulps, pulling on his fingers nervously, “l want us to be… on good terms. I’m sorry for how I acted before but I promise it won't happen again.”

Harry sighs. How could he stay mad at him? His mouth twitches up into a small smile, grabbing the ice pack from Louis, “I guess you could say that.. you fell for me.”

Louis laughs, letting out the breath he was holding in. He nods and Harry’s smiling like the goof he is. Gosh he's so beautiful and those dimples are killing him.

Louis kisses Harry on the cheek.

It was quick and to Louis it felt natural. Maybe he shouldn't have done it. But while looking at Harry's blushing cheeks and lit up eyes, Louis knew he needed this everyday.

“Harry,” Louis says and since when did his hands start sweating? “I know this might uh sound odd but… Do- Would you mind like going out with me sometime? Like a date?”

And there. He did it. Louis’ finally said the thing he's always wanted to ask Harry. Maybe he left out the “please be my boyfriend because I like making you smile” part but he’ll save that for later.

Harry’s mouth dropped a bit. “Date? Me?”

“Yeah. You know.” Louis shrugs and god he needs to stop sounding so stupid.

“O-ok.” Harry stutters out. He’s definitely trying to act as calm as Louis’ seems. “Sure.”

Louis gives him a smile. “Great.”

Louis really needs to do some research on how the fuck to "boyfriend". Courting or whatever people call it.

Harry blinks and thinks, wow, he must really be stupid to think that Louis would have kissed him or maybe have said some heartfelt speech.

Louis scratches his neck, “I'm sorry I- Harry, if you want I mean. Do you want to like be dating or boyfriends?” Louis' doesn't even realize he's shutting his eyes at the end of his question. 

Harry’s mouth curls up into a smile. Louis was a mess. “Why not both?”

Louis blinks, “Sure. I mean, you can choose.” 

Harry tries not to laugh, “Choose?”

Louis nods his head but then it hits him. “Oh fuck. I'm stupid-”

“You are.” Harry smiles and looks down shyly, “You're also my boyfriend?”

“Yeah.” Louis smiles and steps closer to Harry. “Didn't have to ask me twice.”

Harry blushes and Louis kisses him.

Once, twice and with more force this time. Harry wraps his hands around Louis’ neck and shoulder. Louis, taken by surprise, trips a bit and his body presses against Harry’s. Harry gasps and Louis takes this opportunity to dive his tongue in. Louis runs his hands up and down Harry's body, Harry moans into the kiss. And fuck Louis loves that noise. Harry lets Louis suck on his bottom lip. Louis grunts when he feels something jab the side of his thigh.

Harry withdraws his arms, looks down, and looks back up flushed. He rubs his neck nervously, “I’m sorry-I”

Louis smashes lips against Harry’s, cutting him off. He moves to kiss Harry’s jaw, making his way down to Harry’s neck.

“Don’t apologize.That’s so fucking hot.”

Louis proceeds to kiss Harry, sliding his tongue in deeper,and gives Harry’s hair a tug.

Harry’s mouth goes wide open, letting out a shameless moan. Louis can feel himself getting harder because fuck he wants to hear more. He begins to slide his hand up Harry’s bare thigh.

Harry gently pushes Louis off of him, he blushes as he wipes his mouth, “N-Not here.”

Louis lifts an eyebrow and smiles, “So where?”

“Another day? Later?” Harry asks nervously.

Louis feels his heart drop ten miles, “Whenever you want. Did I push you too far? Oh my god, I shouldn't have-” Louis’ almost wheezing at this point because Harry has to shake him a bit to calm him down.

“Louis, no you didn't do anything.” Harry grabs Louis’ hand, “It was… I liked it.” He finishes his sentence quickly and mumbling it.

“What?” Louis asks with a clueless look.

“I-I liked it. It was okay. You were okay.”

Louis’ smiles spreads from cheek to cheek, “Say that again? I was okay?”

Harry playfully pushes Louis’ shoulder, “Bug off. I’m gonna go change now. Wait- Does your head still hurt?”

Louis goes red, “I um…No, not anymore. You made it feel better.”

Harry grins and squishes Louis’ cheeks, “Awww. You're so… a-floor-able. Get it? Floor? Because you fell.”

Louis can't possibly find Harry more endearing. Gosh, he's such a dork.

“Never say anything like that again.” Louis smiles. “Go change. I want to walk my boyfriend back to his house.”

Harry explodes on the inside. Boyfriend.

“Oh, Harry. I mean- If, I- okay well-”

Harry kisses Louis on the cheek, giving Louis’ hand a squeeze. He skips away, giggling.

 

  
Louis feels terrible. He just doesn’t know what to do. He doesn’t know if he should look for Harry and tell him “hi” before class starts. Should he? Would that be too forward?

Either way Harry finds him first. But Liam steps in front of Louis,

“You owe me like ten bucks. I’m so hungry and you are gonna buy me food. Now.”

So Louis nods and waves at Harry. That’s it. He just waves at his boyfriend.

So Harry waves back awkwardly and walks away with his head ducked down.

“Are you and Harry hooking up?”

Louis nearly cringes. How is going to explain this to Liam?

“Um. Yeah, actually. Maybe uh, some dates too? On the side.”

Liam looks at Louis like he’s crazy. But he shrugs, “Okay.”

 

Harry turns in his chair and taps Louis on the shoulder, “Hey, you're clicking your pen a lot. It sort of bothers me.”

Louis looks up at him. Harry’s slumping over his desk doing work while he’s laying on his bed. Louis continues to click his pen. Switching hands, pressing it against his forehead and his cheek. He doesn’t know what he was thinking. He just wanted to spend time with Harry. So he invited him over after school. And Harry was fumbling around with his bag on the ride here. He tripped three times. Now he’s here, in Louis’ room doing homework. What else did he expect? Maybe some snogging but hey. Louis isn’t complaining. Maybe he’s staring at Harry too much.

“Louis,” Harry says once again. Louis looks up, innocent and smug, “yeah?”

“The pen?” Harry notions for Louis to stop making noises.

Louis nods and Harry goes back to doing his work. Louis thinks he might feel too comfortable with Harry in his room. Of course he’s a nervous fucking mess on the inside. But Harry himself takes those nerves away. It's just…. Weird. He can hear the scribbling of Harry's pencil. And the eraser every now and then. He just feels so relaxed and he's not worried about anything. Sure Louis wants to impress Harry but Harry makes him feel like he is enough. And god. Why is Harry so frustrating? And kind. And sweet. And just fucking gorgeous-

“Lou?”

Fucking Harry. With his stupid cute nickname. It makes Louis melt. Now he’s the one turning red and his hands are sweaty because he can't think all of a sudden. All he’s use to is annoying the living hell of Harry for attention. And now that he's got it, he doesn't know what the hell to do. Does he have to buy him flowers every day? Dates?

A date. Exactly. He hasn't taking Harry out on a fucking date. What type of-

“Louis.”

Now Harry’s standing in front of Louis. Waving his hand in front of Louis’ face.

Louis snaps out of it, “yeah?”

Harry cocks his head, “You alright?”

Louis nods, “Yeah.”

Great. Wonderful conversation right there.

“And you?” Louis adds and now this is sounding like some conversation he could have with his grandma.

“Okay.” Harry shrugs, sitting down next to Louis on his bed.  
And okay. Harry’s close to him now. Should Louis put his arm around him? Of course not. That’s fucking weird.

“But I would be more okay if you stopped clicking your pens from now on.” Harry adds and smiles at Louis. He takes the pen out of Louis’ hand and puts it on the nightstand.

“Does it annoy you?” Louis finally speaks up with a smirk.

“Obviously.” Harry says and Louis’ mouth twitches up into a smile, “You’re cute when you’re annoyed.”

Harry blushes furiously and looks down at his shoes. His left foot is on top of his right and he’s sure that he’s going to cut off the circulation in his toes if he doesn’t stop putting so much pressure on it.

So Louis made Harry blush. That’s a good sign. Compliments. Safe boyfriend like things.

Louis gathers up the courage to kiss Harry on the cheek and ask, “What do you um- What’s your favorite color?”

Harry laughs and responds, “Depends on my mood. I’m happy right now. So I guess Rose.”

Louis tilts his head, “Like the flower? White? Red?”

Harry shrugs, “Whichever. They’re all pretty. What’s yours?”

And by now they’re both sprawled over Louis’ bed. Harry has his head propped up on his hand and his socks are bright yellow. Who even makes those?

Louis shrugs, feeling a bit insecure. Like revealing his favorite color is the most private information to be revealed. “Green. I guess. Like grass.” Maybe even the exact color of Harry’s eyes.

And they keep the small conversation going. Louis’ pillow becomes just right and he gives himself a mental high five when he makes Harry laugh super hard.

 

  
“Ten day anniversary!” Harry squeals, hugging the life out of Niall.

Niall rolls his eyes and pushes Harry off of him.

Louis wraps his arms around Harry’s waist, kissing Harry all over his neck.

Harry giggles, “Stop it! That tickles.”

Louis brings his hands down to Harry’s side and says, “See you at lunch, sweetcheeks.”

Harry beams and watches Louis as he walks into class.

Niall asks timidly, “Harry? You're still gonna meet up at lunch with me right?”

Harry pauses, “Of course Ni. And that reminds me,” He holds his index finger up, rummaging through his bag.

“For you.” Harry holds out a chocolate bar wrapped in pink. “Thought of you.”

Niall chuckles, “Aw thanks, Harry. Don’t suppose you can be my boyfriend too?”

“Maybe on the weekends.” Harry smiles.

 

  
Harry gets up and brings his lunch with him, rolling his eyes.

“So you're okay with it?” Louis asks, knowing that Harry isn’t.

Harry gives Louis a look. “I wasn't going to sit here anyways. You're friends are weird. I was just saying hi. But I’ll leave. You wouldn't want to be seen with me anyways right?”

Louis opens his mouth to protest to say otherwise but he sees Liam and Harry’s already gone. The rest of the T-birds gather around the lunch table and Louis plasters on a smile.

  
Harry goes and sits down next to Niall. Niall sighs exasperated, “I’m dropping out to go to that Beauty and Design School I mentioned before. I start next semester.”

There’s a beat of silence before Zayn tears through it, jumping and tackling Niall.

Harry's first instinct was to pull Zayn off of him, but Zayn’s showing… Affection.

“I knew you could do it.” Zayn says.

Harry breaks into a smile, kneeling to ruffle Niall’s hair and Niall hasn't felt this happy and cuddled in a long time.

“I’ll tell Ed tomorrow. Don't know what the kid is doing now.”

 

There's a crowd of people leaving the school for christmas break and Harry, being Harry, had to go back to get his jacket he left in a classroom. He groans as he walks back up the stairs, already wasting minutes where he could be with Louis. (He was going to meet up with him outside) He turns the handle and fails to silence his gasp.

“S-Sorry, I-” Harry scrambles around the desks, reaching over to grab his jacket.

Zayn stands up and coughs but at least his dick wasn't out. Meanwhile Liam goes into a frenzy, pulling his pants up.

“O-Okay bye.” Harry doesn't make eye contact and leaves the room, shutting the door behind him.

  
“You look like you’ve seen a ghost what happened?” Louis asks, swinging his arm around Harry.

Harry goes shy, “I guess you could say that Zayn and Liam, uh, made up.”

Louis jumps in front of him, “No way. You didn’t?”

Harry nods.

“You saw-” Louis bursts out laughing while opening the door to his car for Harry.

“Thanks.” Harry mumbles and Louis bends down to kiss Harry’s head quickly before hopping in besides him.

Louis rubs his neck, “You know that I like you right? I’m sorry I-”

“Louis, you’ve apologized a million times today. It’s fine.”

Louis exhales in relief, “So I was thinking… Um, want to go to Frosty Palace?”

“Sure, why not.” Harry smiles and Louis starts driving.

 

At first glance, Louis could already tell that of course, everyone just had to come here. Not that he minded. But for Harry’s comfort it might be best to bring him somewhere else.

“This is place is full. We could go somewhere else. I know a place-”

“Louis.” Harry says sternly, lifting an eyebrow. “I see a table for a two back there. I don’t mind waiting a bit more for the food.”

Louis gives a stiff nod and Harry adds, “Means more time with you right?”

Louis rolls his eyes and gives Harry a fond smile. He pushes open the door and takes Harry’s hand quickly leading him to the back.

He sits down at the table, opening up the menu, sinking his face into it.

Harry sighs, going along with it.

  
“What are they doing here?” Liam asks, nudging Zayn’s side.

Zayn peers over the tables, catching a glimpse of his friend ducking behind a menu.

He laughs, “They’re on a date.”

“Like, an actual date?” Liam asks incredulously.

Zayn nods, “What else does it look like?”

Liam lifts an eyebrow, expecting a different reaction from Zayn.

“Stupid isn’t it.” Zayn adds quickly.

Liam nods in agreement, “Follow me.” He walks over to Louis’ table, pinching the menu’s and lifting them up. He drags a chair along the floor, seating himself while Zayn pushes Harry further into the booth.

“Hey Harry,” Zayn drags out his name, stretching out his arms, purposefully swinging one around Harry.

Louis tries to kick Zayn’s leg from beneath the table, but instead he kicks Harry.

“Jesus. Louis!” Harry mutters, rubbing his leg.

Zayn scoffs and Louis gives him a fake smile before holding Harry’s hand from beneath the table, mouthing the word, “Sorry.”

Niall, Ed, Paulie and the others boys catch up to them, “Ay look at that. We got the Tasty Tommo and the Munchy Malik back together?”

Zayn throws a napkin at him and Liam rubs his neck, lingering over the colored spots when Zayn winks at him. Liam sticks out his tongue and Zayn laughs.

“Getting a hickey from Zayn is better than eating his Lo Mein. I’ll tell you that.” Liam comments and everyone laughs, excluding Louis.

Zayn argues, “It’s not Lo Mein it’s those cup noodles-”

“That’s what they were?” Harry asks in disbelief, “That’s suppose to be like soup Zayn. What the hell do you put in that?”

Liam continues to laugh and Zayn shrugs with a growing smile. Louis gets up, “Let’s get out of here, Harry.”

Harry shrugs and grabs his stuff and leaves as Niall takes his seat.

“I’m gonna ask that girl out, wish me luck.” Ed announces and chases after a brown haired girl. The other boys leave as the conversation dies out.

Zayn stuffs his hands into his jacket pockets and then his jeans. “I got nothing on me sorry.” He looks up at Liam.

Liam rolls his eyes, “So what now? I gotta pay for everything.”

“What else are you suppose to do?”

“You always expect me to pay. And put up with your mood swings-”

“Don’t start-” Zayn says, growing aggravated.

“Let’s finish this once and for all eh?”

Zayn stands up, swiping a milkshake off the table throwing it at Liam’s face. “Finish that!”

He turns over to Niall, “Sorry, Ni. I’m leaving.”

Liam clenches his hands, storming out of the restaurant.

Niall sighs, grabbing a napkin and cleans the table up a bit before leaving as well.

 

“We’d be rich though, “ Louis concludes, leaning back in his seat. “ And we would never have to do any chores.”

Harry smiles, looking away from the big projected screen in front of them, “Yeah but, I would be looking forward to being the [domestic](https://vine.co/v/iiLBT7T1JDm/embed/simple?audio=1) one ya know. Doing all the cooking and-”

Louis tries to stifle his laugh, turning his head towards the window.

“Are you serious?” Harry asks, a bit annoyed.

“What?” Louis asks, “No, sorry. I thought… It was just, cute.” He finishes, hiding the pink tint in his cheeks by looking down.

Harry sighs, nervously deciding if he should lean closer to Louis. Meanwhile, Louis pretends to yawn, stretching his arm up into the air, resting it around Harry. Harry smiles as Louis begins to twirl strands of Harry’s hair around his finger.

Harry licks his lip before he can help himself. He starts planting kisses below Louis’ jaw leading up to his lips. The kiss caught Louis off guard and his hands curled up in Harry’s hair. Harry leaned back but Louis thought this was an opportunity to push Harry further into the seats.

“Louis-” Harry starts but Louis thinks that Harry’s saying _Louis_.

Louis’ heart speeds up, “Oh, Harry.” Harry opens his mouth to protest but Louis slips his tongue right in. Harry’s eyes open wide and as much as he secretly enjoys this, they’re in a public.

Harry pushes Louis off of him with two hands, “Louis! We’re at a drive in.”

Louis wipes his mouth and smirks, “Didn’t realize.”

Harry lifts an eyebrow and Louis starts cuddling him, “Are you even watching the movie, huh?”

Harry laughs, “You’re tickling me!”

Louis continues and neither of them were watching the movie anyways.

 

  
It’s December 19th and Louis was obligated to throw a colossal party at Liam’s. Liam and the boys get tons of beer and drinks for the party.

The party involves lots of people talking and dancing. The small TV set and a few lamps light the room as Liam turns off the lights. Each of the guys brought their speakers to maximize the volume of the music.

Louis doesn’t hates parties. (in fact it’s quite the opposite) He’s just not as thrilled about his own birthday like everyone else.

Zayn and Liam ignore each other, Niall didn’t come, Ed’s chatting up a girl and Harry’s the one cleaning spilled drinks and picking up crumpled napkins.

“Harry, you don’t have to-” Louis starts, placing his hand on Harry’s back.

“No, it’s okay. Less of a mess afterwards. I got nothing else to do.”

Guilt lingers around Louis, he hasn't asked Harry to dance with him.

“Do you want a drink?” Louis asks instead and then suggests, “Iced tea?”

Harry shakes his head, “Not thirsty. But thank you.”

Louis nods, noticing Harry’s a bit tense, “You all right here?”

Harry nods quickly, “Yeah. Course.” He doesn’t want to ruin Louis’ night. The room is hot and the floor shakes beneath him. Everyone is loose and able to let go of themselves for tonight. Harry can’t help but to feel an ache in his stomach every time he hears a shatter of a beer glass. Or sees one rolling on the floor empty. That’s why he decided to clean it up, to keep himself preoccupied.

“Come outside for a walk with me?” Louis extends his hand and Harry takes it.

And as soon as they step out the back door they start running. Louis drags Harry behind him and Harry stumbles a bit to keep up. Louis can run when he wants to. The wind refreshes them as they pass some trees and streetlights.

For the first time in while, they are reminded of the exhilaration of running for the feeling. Not running from something or to something. No specified destination other than wherever the hell they want to go.

Louis jumps up, gripping onto the top of his backyard fence. He kicks his feet against the fence for support as he hurls himself over. Harry does the same with a bit more ease.

Louis flops down onto the grass, out of breath. Harry drops next to him. They make themselves comfortable as they lie on the grass.

“There’s a photo album back in my living room. I only open it on my birthday. Not sure if I even want to open it this year.” Louis says breaking the tranquil silence.

“Sure you do. Why not?” Harry asks, turning over on his side.

“I don’t want to get older.”

“You’re not nineteen yet.” Harry comments, hands behind his head, looking up at the solid black sky.

“I will be soon though.”

Neither of them say anything else for a while.

Louis shuts his eyes, cleaning out thoughts regarding the future. He can deal with that later because right now Harry’s here and that’s all that matters.

Harry scoots closer to Louis, grass caressing his cheek as he moves. Their legs tangle together, Harry lies his head on Louis’ chest, feeling his heartbeat. The pulses slow down eventually as Harry softly strokes Louis’ hands. He traces around each finger and each line inside his palms.

Their heartbeats synchronize at a steady, leisurely rate. Louis feels his nose get stuffy and knows he might regret not wearing more layers the next day. Even if he is numb from the wintry weather, he feels Harry’s warmth.

“We should go back. I don’t them to forget to sing you Happy Birthday.” Harry speaks up softly.

Louis laughs and kisses Harry’s head, “Let’s go then.”

  
The gleeful couple return back to Liam’s pitch black house. The crowd’s waiting to get more drunk and sing happy birthday at the top of their lungs. Harry pushes Louis forward, saying he’ll catch up to him later and to go have fun. Before Louis can refuse, Harry disappears. Louis turns around, spreading his arms wide, yelling over the music for some beer. Everyone cheers and Louis brings a bottle up to his lips, but he doesn’t drink more than a sip.

Unfortunately, Liam’s truly out of it and Zayn scares people away when they try to get too close to Liam. Liam swings a beer bottle in his hand and Zayn reaches to snatch it away.

“You’re gonna be sick.” Zayn warns and Liam sways, “Noooo. You’re suchapoop.”

Zayn rolls his eyes, getting him some cold water. When a guy asks Zayn to bring the cake out from the kitchen, he snickers.

So, Paulie’s the one to bring out the cake, placing it on the counter. He calls Louis over and Louis raises his finger, telling him to hold on.

He searches around for Harry, but he feels a gentle tap on the shoulder and he’s greeted by tender eyes.

“I’ll be sure to sing obnoxiously loud into your ear.” Harry teases and Louis smiles, skipping back towards the cake.

Paulie curses when he accidently burns himself while lighting a “3” candle.

“Three?” Harry asks with amusement in his voice.

“Close enough.” Louis responds.

Louis approaches the small, flickering flame. This time they actually got him the chocolate, strawberry cake he wished for. Harry keeps his promise, projecting his voice as everyone else slurs the words. An applause rips through the room and everyone continues on with their dancing. Louis sticks his finger in the cake, licking the frosting off, looking at Harry. Harry gulps, watching the way Louis sucks the frosting, mouth tightly wrapped around his finger.

“Wanna leave in a bit? I don’t mind. I’m a bit tired anyways.” Louis suggests.

“And go where?” Harry asks, interested.

“My place.” Louis responds casually and Harry nods, biting his lip.

 

  
Zayn crosses his arm as he approaches Louis, “Liam can’t be alone. I’ll drop him off at yours later.”

Louis huffs, “Why don’t you just take him to yours? You always have people in your room anyways.”

Zayn jabs a finger into Louis’ chest, “Shut it. My parents are home tonight so I’m taking Liam to your house in an hour or so.”

“I think he can take care of himself actually.” Louis argues, shoving Zayn’s arm away.

“He’s a fucking mess. And he’s your friend. So deal with it.” Zayn sneers, walking away.

Louis stomps away, throwing away his half-eaten slice of cake.

  
Harry carefully steps over the piles of mess in Louis’ room. Louis curses and tries to clean his room quickly, shoving dirty clothes in his drawers, having to push it with two hands in order to actually close it.

Harry giggles at Louis’ nervous behavior and says, “You’re room isn’t too bad.”

Louis stands up straight, with a playful smile, “Not too bad huh.”

Harry pats his side pockets, pulling out a $50 and handing it to Louis, “Happy Early Birthday. Sorry I couldn’t think of anything else. I’m sorry. But you can pick anything-”

Louis shakes his head, giving it back to Harry, “I don’t want this. I don’t because you are my birthday gift this year. Since you’re my boyfriend.”

Harry laughs, “You’re so cheesey.”

“It’s true.” He says gratefully, before he’s locking his lips with Harry. He sighs in content with the amount of force Harry’s reciprocating. It’s a sloppy kiss and Harry sucks on Louis tongue, running his hand through Louis’ hair. “Louis,” Harry pants and Louis gently shoves Harry onto his bed, he crawls over him, sucking on his neck, swirling his tongue over the soon to be colored spot.

The bed dips as Harry gets pressed down into it, his hands clutching Louis’ shirt. Louis’ wet tongue works wonders as Harry hums softly beneath him.

“Harry,” Louis whispers, before diving into kiss Harry’s lips. Louis’ knees are spread out, at the sides of Harry’s thighs. Harry begins to squirm beneath, bringing his hands right above Louis’ round ass. Louis continues to kiss Harry at an angle where he shifts Harry’s hands for him and Harry moans when his hands cup around Louis’ ass.

Louis lets out a throaty grunt when Harry rubs and squeezes him. And by accident, Harry presses Louis’ ass down so their crotches rub together.

Harry turns his head to the side, letting out an, “Oh.”

Gosh this boy was going to kill him. Louis experiments with a small movement of his hips, causing Harry’s jaw to slack wide open. His eyes were shut and his breaths became labored as Louis increased his pace.

“Fuck, Harry.” Louis groans, resting his head on Harry’s shoulder as he ruts against Harry to his heart's content.

“L-Lou, uh, go back-”

Louis repositions himself quickly, sitting up, putting more weight onto Harry’s bulge in his jeans, rutting against him rapidly.

Louis watches high-pitched moans slip out of Harry’s mouth and Harry watches the way Louis works his hips in circles.

Louis stops his movements, looking into Harry’s eyes for permission when he places his hand above Harry’s bulge.

Harry coughs and shakes his head sheepishly, “Um-You could, you now um, do it... to yourself? And I’ll watch?”

And okay fuck. Louis unzips his zipper, sliding his hand below his waistline. He takes out his cock and Harry nearly drools at the sight. Louis tips forward, hand on his hard cock, moving his hand quickly. Louis is falling apart right above Harry. He pants and his hot breaths linger on Harry’s face. All Harry can see is the pleasure on Louis’s face and if he lifts his head just a bit, he can see Louis’ soft hand touching his own hard cock.

Louis praises himself for having enough balance and strength in his arm that’s holding him up. He twists his hands and gives Harry a show, letting out obscene noises. Watching Harry’s mouth slack open, gripping the sheets besides him, only encourages Louis to start speaking.

“Oh, fuck. You like this? Like to see how much I want to fuck you?”

And Louis is _grateful_ for the satisfied response Harry gives him. Harry’s hand moves down to palm himself. He begins to rub frantically, “ _Louis_ ,”

The words go straight to Louis’ cock. It was too much hearing Harry moan his name. He pumps one last time until he comes.

“ _Harry_ ,” He moans and Harry watches the wave of pleasure spread throughout Louis as the sticky substance stains the sheets besides him. He finishes off with a long, slow stroke, zipping his pants back up.

He settles onto the bed, panting but Harry pounces on top of him.

“Louis, L-Louis please can-”

“Yes, fuck, yes.” Louis nods furiously, seeing what Harry wants. Harry begins to rut against him. He grinds his hips down, whining and trying to touch Louis all over. Louis just feels so good.

Louis’ mind goes blank and all he thinks about is Harry. He bends his knee, shifting himself and Harry moans, “fuck”

Louis’ chest rises up and down as he lifts his hips up to meet Harry’s, watching Harry’s face contort in pleasure. Gosh, he loves hearing Harry curse. Already hard again, Louis flips them over and Louis begins to thrust his hips, rubbing over Harry’s clothed cock.

“You like this?” Louis smirks.

“Y-yes” Harry sobs out, head thrown back into the pillow. And Harry shouldn’t be enjoying it this much. They still have all their clothes on but Harry just watched Louis have an _orgasm_.

Louis bites his lip in determination, working his hips and watches Harry’s mouth form into an ‘o’ as he comes with short pants. He moans loudly, cheeks flushed and Louis’ body shudder as he orgasms again. “Harry, fuck, Harry,”

As their breaths stabilize, Harry hides himself into Louis’ side.

“You’re the shy one?” Louis teases, turning his head, “Look what you made me do. Twice.”

Harry blushes, biting his lip. “That was nice.”

Louis gives a satisfied noise, pulling Harry in closer to him.

“If you could dye your hair any color what would it be?” Harry asks out of the blue.

Louis smiles, “I have no idea. You?”

Harry shrugs, “I don’t know.”

Louis laughs and Harry’s the first to asleep. Louis softly strokes Harry’s hair and groans in frustration when he hears knocking at the door.

He gently lifts himself out of bed, quickly gets a hold of Liam, who’s close to passing out and settles him on the couch.

“The couch? Seriously?” Zayn asks with a growing temper.

Louis turns a bit red, “Harry’s sleeping-”

“Harry?” Zayn snaps, “Is he drunk? Did he drink? I swear-”

“Can you quit it?” Louis whispers harshly. “No he’s not drunk. No I won’t do anything. I’m a person with actual feelings. Something you wouldn’t understand.”

Zayn tenses up, pushing Louis out of his way. He yanks the pillow from under Liam’s legs, adjusting it under Liam’s head.

Zayn glares back at Louis and leaves the house. Louis plods back to his room, resting himself next to Harry’s cozy body.

 

Harry has about thirty seconds. He slips the envelope in the photo album before hot and cold waves hit him.

It’s too late.

The sound suffocates him and his head starts pulsing. He slumps himself down to the floor, bringing his knees to his chest. Harry covers his ears, humming to himself. It’s not too bad, yet.

He silences himself for a second, to see if the noise has stopped. It was silent. And he waits for the sound of a flush to signal the end.

It never comes.

And as soon as the noise picks up, Harry’s nails scratch against his scalp, humming more aggressively, waiting for it to stop. He wants to move and get out of here. But his legs aren’t cooperating with him.

Even though it has been a minute, Harry feels like he’s been trapped for hours.

But his heart leaps when he hears the sound of a flush and the opening of a door.

Liam steps out, rubbing the sides of his forehead, stopping when he sees Harry fidgeting around in the living room.

“Hi, Harry.” Liam says weakly.

Harry looks up, giving a feeble smile.

Liam sighs, “Didn’t wake you up did I?”

Harry shakes his head.

“Sorry, if I did- Harry, could you bring me some water? Sorry, shit. I’m never drinking again.”

Liam rushes back to the bathroom and Harry slumps back to ground.

Liam feels like shit but he goes to get himself some water since Harry hasn’t, but his eyes see Harry weeping and trembling.

“Harry? Oh my god. Breathe.” Liam rushes to his side and Harry tries to hide himself. 

Liam’s confused and worried, trying to avoid anything that will upset Harry even more.

“Do you want water? And- Louis, yeah. I’ll get him.” Liam reaches to softly rub Harry’s shoulder before getting up, but he’s pulled backwards away from him.

“Get out. “ Louis orders, seething with anger.

“L-Louis, no. I didn’t do-”

“Just fucking leave.” Louis says, pushing Liam.

Liam scrambles backwards, shocked and knows that arguing with him right now would only make things worse. He grabs his shoes and sprints out the door.

Harry lets Louis coddle him and only flinches a bit when Louis’ sleeve start to dab away his tears.

“Did he do something?” Louis asks. He might go mad but he trusts Liam with his life.

Harry doesn’t respond at first but then shakes his head. And Louis feels like  _shit._ Because he doesn't know what to do. 

He puts his arm around Harry and lets him cry into his chest.

 

Liam slides the lemonade across the table, straw already bent for Louis.

Louis takes a sip, “So we’re cool?”

“Course. I already understood why you flipped out on me like that. Just waiting for you to calm down so we could talk.”

Louis nods, anxiously ripping a napkin into pieces.

“So… Why was he like that?” Liam asks.

Louis shrugs, looking down, “He wouldn’t tell me.”

“Oh, come on. You won’t tell me.”

“I’m serious.” Louis replies, wishing he was actually lying. He tried getting Harry to talk to him. But all Harry did was clarify that Liam did absolutely nothing wrong.

 

  
On December 24th, Louis’ family all gather together and Louis picks up the photo album while the others prepare dinner. Once his fingers split the pages apart, an envelope floats to the floor.

Louis picks it up, looking at both sides. There’s no name on it and it’s not even sealed closed.

Inside, he sees a $50 with a small note inside.

“I want you to have this. Even though I know you don’t want it. So fine, spend it on me then :)”  
Harry x

Louis sure will.

 

  
Second semester kicks in, Niall’s off to his other school and Harry’s stressing himself out since he still hasn’t thought about college yet. And Louis still brings up the incident, asking for an explanation. Harry always dodges the question.

To relax himself, Harry’s taking pottery after-school and has miraculously made amends with Nick.

And for some reason, Louis strolls into the art room, witnessing the horrid friendly banter between Harry and Nick.

Louis clears his throat and Harry accidently puts all his weight on the pedal, causing the clay to spin out of control and land on Nick’s face.

They burst out laughing while Nick gasps, “Fuck you Styles!”

Louis stops laughing.

Harry can sense the tension between them and gets up, dismissing himself for the day. Harry’s not expecting anything. But seeing Louis a bit jealous, is not what Harry dreamt about two nights ago.

Harry seats himself in the passenger seat of Louis’ car and Louis hops right in, straddling Harry as he shuts the door.

Harry doesn’t mind whatsoever. Maybe he did mind it when Louis pretended to not see Harry in the hallway earlier. But he’ll deal with that later.

Louis attacks Harry with a hungry kiss, running his hands over Harry’s chest. Harry holds back a moan when Louis ducks his head, sucking beneath Harry’s jaw.

Harry’s knee jerks up and he grips the edges of his seat when Louis’ fingers brush over his nipples. “L-Louis.”

Louis whispers, “Getting close with Nick huh?” He works his tongue into Harry’s mouth, running his hands over Harry’s shoulders. He begins to rock his hips forward, putting more pressure on Harry’s shoulder.

“N-No-”Harry’s mouth goes limp and he guides Louis’ hands back to his chest. He slips out a needy moan when he presses Louis’ hand back against his nipple. “T-there, please.”

Louis grunts, “Fuck,” He circles his thumb over the clothed hard nipple, moving on to the next one. “So hot.”

Harry clutches his seat tighter, his hips involuntarily jutting upwards to meet Louis’. “Oh, Louis. Yeah.”

Louis continues to play with Harry’s nipples. Harry starts to feel himself getting close and he tugs on Louis’ hair, bringing him to his neck.

“Oh, oh, shit,” Harry whines, so close, feeling the hardness of Louis’ cock rub against his.

Louis tilts his head to whisper, “Don’t even wanna hear you come. I don’t want you to come until I say so.”

Harry nods excitedly, “Yes, yes.” And fuck, Harry found this so hot.

Louis sinks his teeth Harry’s shoulder, smoothing his tongue around as he shoves one hand in his pants. He starts jerking himself off. (It’s become a thing now. Louis jerks himself off while they make out)

“Oh, fuck.” Harry moans, “i can’t-”

Louis can’t restrain himself from shoving a finger into Harry’s mouth.

Harry seems fond of the idea. He moans around Louis’ finger, and begin to suck hurriedly.

“Holy shit. Harry,-” Louis shoves two fingers in this time, rubbing his cock even faster. He can’t believe how eager Harry is to just take his fingers.

He’s pleased, humming and swirling his tongue around them. Louis experiments by beginning to thrust his fingers into Harry’s mouth and Harry moans with satisfaction. Harry’s tongue becomes lazy when he comes. Harry moans, trying to keep silent as he continues to take Louis’ fingers.

As soon as Louis sees Harry’s mouth slack open from his orgasm, he comes right after.

Louis clears his throat as he shuffles back into his seat, Harry’s eyes following him.

Harry’s face is bright red, embarrassed when he’s unable to buckle his seatbelt properly. Louis laughs and does it for him, “That was nice.”

“Hey, I said that first. That’s my thing.” Harry fakes a pout.

“Well, now we’re sharing it.” Louis answers, starting the car.

Harry sighs, smiling foolishly out the window. “How did you find me in the art room?”

Louis racks through his brain for an answer, “Just… Wanted to find you. And- You're friends with grimshaw now?”

Harry nods, “Yeah, no idea how it happened though.”

“And are you ready to talk-”

“No. I don't want to talk about it.” Harry says, staring fiercely out the window. Already Louis feels that he’s pissed Harry off. Again.

Louis glances over at him. He's so stubborn about this. Why can't he just tell him?

“Well… You're birthday’s coming up right?”

Harry looks forward, “Yeah.”

“So what do you want?”

Harry looks at Louis, “Nothing really. Or maybe you could knit me a scarf.” He suggests, with a playful smile.

Louis laughs, eyes crinkling, “Sure. What color, love?”  
  
Love.

“Make it blue.”

 

  
Harry steps into the small cafe, blocking out the sound of voices talking, peering over people’s heads to look at the menu. He orders himself a tea and buy a hot chocolate to go along with it. He grabs the brown bag with a brownie he’s paid for and heads out.

Harry barges into the house without warning, placing his items on the kitchen counter, rushing to his blonde friend’s room. It’s only been a few weeks, but he hasn’t had a proper conversation with Niall for a while now.

He steps into Niall’s room, flinging his arms over him, tackling him to the ground.

“I missed you Ni! Where have you been?”

“You’re going to kill me. Get off.” Niall groans, rolling out of Harry’s grip. He breaks out into laughter and Harry joins in.

They catch up and Niall admits that he’s not doing too well. Niall bounces his knee impatiently, “Do you if Zayn’s coming over? Or Ed?”

Harry scratches his neck, “Erm, I don’t know really. Sorry.”

Niall gives dispirited look, “Oh, okay. Well, I gotta work on my math packet-”

“You still take regular school subjects? And you’re actually gonna work?” Harry interjects.

“Duh.” NIall smiles, “In order to ‘graduate’, ya know? I’m actually failing. Which is weird. And bad. I think i only got in because they were convinced I’m naturally blonde.”

Harry looks up, “What? You’re not blonde?”

Niall laughs and hits the the table, “No, I have like brown hair. Or something.”

“Well, you tricked me.” Harry says.

Niall adds, “Also, if you ever want to meet my new friends, just let me know.”

“You? Friends?” Harry teases and Niall smiles widely, “Yeah. Was scared actually.. but everyone was really nice.”

“That’s great to hear Niall. Good for you.” Harry pats Niall’s shoulder while getting up.

As Harry walks out the door Niall shouts, “Happy super early birthday! I’ll get you a pair of wicked socks!”

“That’s perfect!” Harry shouts back.

 

An adorable, red bow is planted on the side Louis’ handmade “mug” as he slides it across the table over to Harry.

Louis nervously fiddles with his thumbs, “Um, so I made the mug for you. Though, you can’t drink out of it. I accidently poked a hole in it. And I- I just didn’t have time to make another one. The teacher kicked me out but let me finish this one.”

Harry holds the white glazed mug in his hands, running his eyes over the painted strokes and instantly melts on the inside.

“Thank you Louis.” He says earnestly, delighted by Louis’ cute little actions.

Louis shoulders relax, “You like it?” Harry nods and Louis shoots up, opening a kitchen cabinet.

“And,” Louis sits back down, “I got you a blue krazy straw. I can’t knit. Besides, the coach said I might not be able to handle it.”

Harry holds the straw like it’s a fragile piece of glass and rests it down on the table. He’s overwhelmed by Louis’ kindness.

“Louis, I-” Harry chokes on his own words because Louis is so sweet. Instead, he leans over the table and lunges for Louis’ lips.

“Louis,” Kiss. “Thank you.” Kiss.

Louis smiles into the kiss and meets Harry’s eyes that are a shade darker than before. Harry keeps Louis close to him, never breaking the kiss and Louis presses him further into the couch.

“L-Louis, you made me a mug.” Harry breathes out as Louis plants kisses on Harry’s collarbone.

“Should I make them more often then?” Louis teases, enjoying the way Harry is squirming beneath him.

Harry responds by yanking Louis’ head back to his lips and Louis moans into his mouth.

Harry’s just so turned on and Louis can feel how hard they both are already. Harry keeps moaning and he grabs one of Louis’ hand, guiding him towards his chest.

Louis curses, “Fuck, Harry.” Flashes of the last time they were like this fly through Louis’ mind. He vividly remembers Harry’s sensitive nipples. He’d be lying if he said he hasn’t jerked off to the thought of sucking on them, pounding mercilessly into Harry.

Harry’s eyes are squeezed shut, “Oh Louis,” Louis realizes he’s been grinding onto Harry already and fuck. The way Harry’s eyes roll to the back of his head alert Louis of the fact that Harry’s trying to touching himself.

Harry’s hand snaked down over his bulge and then into his pants. Louis lifts his hips immediately and scoots back. Harry reaches out frantically, “Can I?” And Louis has never agreed to any faster in his life.

He lets Harry unzip his jeans and Louis lets out a mix of a gasp and moan, “Fuck-please.”

Harry slowly and a bit nervously, rubs Louis’ hard cock and he just wants to make Louis feel good.

“Harry, just-oh, yeah, fuck,” Louis repeatedly moans out loud

He starts pumping quickly and pre-cum escapes from Louis. Harry starts to work faster, watching Louis come apart, “Harry oh shit, Harry oh yeah,” and thick, white cum covers Harry’s hand.

Harry smiles, pleased with himself and kisses Louis’ cheek.

“Do you need to-”

“Already did.” Harry says and Louis’ face lights up with a goofy smile. And he ducks his head to kiss each dimple.

 

  
Liam hosts another random party but slaps it with the title of “Harry’s Birthday Party.” Everyone wishes Harry happy birthday and he makes sure to thank everyone.

Niall’s just received the news that his grades are utterly horrific and that he’s on academic probation. He’s considered going back to his old high school but he’s not sure if he wants to drop out again. He’s left this until last minute, which was a bad idea obviously. And he has to resolve this by tomorrow if he wants to ‘graduate’ from either school.

He hurries over to Liam’s knowing Zayn would be there to give him the perfect advice. He enters the boisterous house and bumps into Ed.

“Niall, man! How’s it going?” Ed yells, squeezing Niall in his arms.

Niall smiles, “I could’ve gone another day without seeing you and dumb hair.”

“Says the one with the fake hair.” Ed teases back and drifts away into the crowd. Niall shoves his hands into his jacket pocket, moving his way through the blobs of people. Everyone is calmer than usual, must be because it’s freezing outside. And Niall spots Zayn with a lighter and he intervenes before Zayn takes a hit.

“Can I ask you something real quick?” Niall pleads and Zayn looks up at him glassy-eyed. He nods and waves him over.

“You want some?” Zayn asks, holding the pipe in front of him and Niall nods.

He breathes in as Zayn lights it for him. Niall exhales, “Do I drop out and go back to high school?”

Zayn furrows his brows, “Why would you do that?”

Niall opens his mouth to explain but Zayn criticizes him, “Not every place is going to baby you Niall. If you don’t like something you have to deal with it. Like everyone else.”

The words stab him and utter disbelief seeps through him. Zayn’s always said the opposite.

He stands up on his feet, not daring to look back at Zayn as he calls out Niall’s name. He can’t help but to feel that Zayn’s right.

His body brings him to find Harry but he changes his mind and spots the exit. Harry makes eye contact with him and Niall looks right past him. Harry makes his way through a group of people but Niall shakes his head.

“Niall! Where are my socks?” Harry asks playfully.

“Um, Louis’ calling you. Don’t wanna take any of your time.” Niall replies quietly.

“Nah, you’re-”

“Go.” Niall says abruptly, pushing Harry away from him.

And then he’s pushing the door open, stepping out into the cold air. He walks alongside the streets. The moon is out, dimly lighting his path to nowhere. His clothes stick to his body, trying to shield him from the bitter frosty air but it’s no use.

His head starts to throb and his cheeks are slapped red by the wind. Snow collects onto his sleeves, but melt into his skin and the cycle repeats. His throat begins to ache like he’s been screaming for days. He reaches an empty field and his mouth and jaw are heavy, closed shut. He wants to try to open his mouth but he’s scared that he’ll only start screaming. And that will make his throat hurt more.

He’s trudging through snow that hit up to right below his knees. He wishes he was at home, so he just makes himself at home. His back is met by the soft, welcoming snow. His hands too numb to feel his fingers sink into the snow’s embrace. His nose feels runny, he feels runny. He wants to move. But he doesn’t want to leave the snow.

He tries not to think. He tries not to think about how he should get up. He’ll let himself cling onto the snow. Then he won’t cling anymore. He’ll stop clinging. He’ll stop being the annoying, attached person he is.

He’s going to close his eyes and count to ten. And then he’ll get up.

His eyelids are shut tight and everything goes white.

He hears the beautiful, enchanting sound of a harp playing and he finds himself sprawled across a shiny, white couch.

There’s a blinding light which fades away to reveal the famous singer, actor and film historian that he was in love with years ago. (when the guy was actually famous)

And holy shit is was James Corden.

Niall gasps and his jaws drop because wow. James’ voice was angelic.  
He’s stood on top of a staircase, singing and Niall’s too captivated by James’ presence to even listen to what he’s saying.

 _[Your](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0TOxhzAm7fY)future's so unclear now_  
_What's left of your career now?_

_La la la la la la la la_

And, wait- why were Zayn and Harry singing and dancing as well? They have rollers in their hair, even though they don’t have the hair.

 _Beauty school dropout_  
_No graduation day for you_

James’ knew. Niall sighed dreamily. James’ knew because he would pay attention to him and he cares. James is such a sweetheart.

 _If you go for your diploma, you could join a sneto pool_  
_Turn in your teasin' comb and go back to high school!_

Niall nods. Not knowing what exactly he’s agreeing to, but anything for James.

 _Niall?_  
_Niall!_

[It’s](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xaIXSdEVXmo) no longer James singing voice. It’s another odd, yet familiar tone.

His eyes shoot open, vision blurry, barely making out the face hovering over him. He tries to move and he thinks he does. But he can’t tell if he is.

He sees Louis.

“Louis?” Niall tries to ask, but his lips don’t open.

Louis, trembling more than NIall, tries to lift him. He struggles, about to burst into tears. He’s never been in a situation like this before. He checks again to make sure Niall’s heart is beating and thank god he feels a pulse.

“Niall? Are you okay?” Louis asks with a shaky voice.

"Yeah I can't feel my legs though." Niall says sheepishly.

"For fucks sake Niall. Can you walk?"

Niall can't even shake his head, "I don't know."

Louis tries to lift the boy up. He pulls Niall up with two arms and he finally gets up. 

Niall wipes off the excess snow out of his hair and Louis clears his throat, "Did you like fall or something?" 

Niall looks at him, "Yeah." Then he moves out of Louis' grip and starts walking the opposite way. 

_Harry's friends are so weird._

 

The four of them gather in Niall’s room.

“I brought some cookies.” Ed offers, “And Harry and I made a cake together.”

“Gross.” Niall teases, scrunching his nose.

Harry pouts, “Hey! My cake is good this time. This one is better since I actually read the instructions-”

“You didn’t read the instructions like time?” Zayn asks, nearly jumping out of his seat.

Harry shrugs, “Nah. I went for it.”

“You went for it? You just guessed how many eggs-”

“I tasted it as I went. I’m not that stupid.”

Zayn’s jaw drops, “You’re unbelievable.”

Harry grins and Niall lets out a small laugh that warms the boys hearts.

Zayn’s fingers tap the edge of Niall’s bed, “Niall, you still hate me?" 

Niall rolls his eyes, "I'm ignoring you for today." He turns to Ed and Harry, "I’m going back to high school.”

“You are?” Harry asks, excited that he’ll see his friend more often.

Niall nods and Ed keeps squeezing Niall’s cheeks.

Zayn sighs in defeat.

“Hug.” Harry commands, looking between Niall and Zayn.

“Huuuugg!” Ed chants and claps his hands. Niall agrees, spreading his arms wide and Zayn goes in for it.

“Aww yay!” Harry claps, getting up to join in on the group hug.

 

  
_Valentine's Day_

It’s a nice day, but not the best day. They’ve already argued over where their marvellous date would be. Harry wanted a nice little indoor picnic, because it was indeed still freezing outside. Louis argued that they should go to the Drive-In, where all his friends were going. Harry rolled his eyes but at least Louis wasn’t _hiding_ Harry anymore. He didn’t get why Louis wanted to go so badly. Louis defends himself, ”Staying inside will be awkward.”

“Awkward?” Harry asked, hurt in disbelief.

“No-Not like that-”

“Like what?”

Louis rubbed his forehead, “I don’t know- Let’s just go to Drive-In and come back here yeah?” He tried to compromise.

Harry scoffed, “Nah. It would be too awkward.” And with that, Harry picked up his jacket that was thrown on Louis’ couch, storming out.

Louis groaned, dragging his hands down his face. Why was he such a mess up sometimes?

 

Louis decided to start over. Harry was, still is, his boyfriend. And god, he loved this boy.

He rang Harry’s doorbell, clearing his throat, straightening his posture. His right hand carefully held thin paper cut-outs.

The door opened a couple of inches and Harry peaked his head out, “Louis? I’m not ready yet-”

He coughed, “No that’s- I, um. These are for you.” Louis extended his arm, holding paper flowers colored with crayons.

Harry’s face lit up, “You made me flowers?”

Louis blushed a bit, stepping on his own foot, “Yeah. Happy Valentine’s Day. Again.”

Harry reached out and accepted them Louis’ hand. He held them carefully, smiling and running his thumb over each one. They were sloppy circles pasted onto long, unproportional rectangles. They were perfect. Harry looks up at Louis. He’s perfect.

“Well, are you going to let me in any time soon?” Louis teased.

Harry smiles playfully as he grabs a black scarf behind his door, tying it quickly over Louis’ eyes.

Louis loses his balance a bit, “Are you blindfolding me?” A smile creeps onto his face.

And then he feels the soothing, chapped lips that belong to Harry. It’s a slow kiss but it leaves Louis smiling like an idiot.

“I’m getting ready and you can’t watch.” Harry replies.

Louis smirks as Harry leads him to his bedroom and sits on Harry’s bed.  
“What are you smiling for?” Harry asks, unfolding one of his shirts.

“Well, I’m looking at you.” Louis chirps, running his hand around Harry’s soft blankets.

“You’re blindfolded.”

“You’re beautiful.”

Harry throws a shirt at Louis’ face and Louis laughs. His shoulders are pushed down, back against the bed with a sudden weight on his body. Harry gives him a wet, sloppy kiss which Louis can’t return in time.

“You know,” Louis smiles, “I do believe receiving is nice but giving is even better.”

Harry cackles, “Was that suppose to be smooth?”

“Yup.”

 

The sky was black, stars hidden in secret. Love is diffused throughout the air. Car are parked in rows, the buzz of people drifts through the slight wind.

Harry loses Louis amongst the other boys with the black jackets, huddling in a circle. Their worn, cuffed jeans shield them from the low temperature, but Harry shivers a bit. He’s seated in the car, pretending to watch the movie but looking at the rearview mirror, looking at Louis.

Louis’ heading back towards the car, holding a shake in his hands. He sits down, passing the shake to Harry which he gladly accepts. He wraps his hand around it, but it’s cold so Harry puts it down.

“You don’t like it?” Louis asks, with a disappointed tone.

Harry shakes his head, “It’s just cold.”

“You could warm it up since you’re hot. “

Harry playfully slaps Louis’ arm with a fond smile. “That was bad.”

Louis pretends to be hurt, “How dare you!”

Harry smiles, looking at the way Louis moves perfectly. It’s difficult to comprehend the fact that he’s actually dating Louis. Like, he’s his boyfriend. Louis is his boyfriend. He admires the way Louis’ dainty hands move constantly while he talks, the way he keeps repositioning himself in his seat. The moonlight dances arounds him, covering him in sparkles. He looks magical.

And attractive. Very attractive.

Louis’ looking at him, as though he’s waiting for an answer.

“What?” Harry asks blankly, having no clue what Louis just said.

“You’re cold, “Louis repeats, running his hands over Harry’s goosebumps. He’s not sure if he got them from the cold or Louis’ incredibly soft hands that Harry always thinks about. He just loves Louis’ hands.

Louis takes off jacket, placing it over Harry’s shoulder while Harry blushes like an idiot. It’s no secret that Harry has always loved Louis’ jacket. It’s a bit oversized on Louis and when he’s frustrated about something he just appears cuter, but Harry won’t tell him that, yet.

“Um, could we go back then?” Harry asks in a small voice.

“Course. You tired?” Louis answers, staring at his jacket draped over Harry. What a sight. He’ll definitely think about this later.

“I-Well, uh… To your place?” Harry trips over his own words, trying to imply a certain activity.

Louis’ breath hitches in his throat, placing a hand on Harry’s upper thigh, “Yeah. Of course.” He starts the car.

 

  
Louis feels like he’s in heaven. He’s lounging on his bed with Harry on top of him. Harry’s so horny and fuck, Louis just wants him so badly. Harry’s grinding against Louis, moans ranging from high pitched, “ahs” and low grunts. Louis’ just lying there, letting Harry do whatever he wants to his heart’s content.

“Louis,” Harry sucks on Louis’ neck, “Fuck, you made me flowers.”

“Yeah, I did.” Louis breathes out as Harry gets even harder against him.

“And you made me a mug.” Harry says, moving down to Louis’ collarbone.

“Yeah, fuck. Harry please-”

“Can you um-your hand?” Harry pleads, with big, dark, lust filled eyes.

“Yes, love.Yes.”

Louis gives Harry a passionate, rough, sloppy kiss before he hands fumble with unzipping Harry's jeans.

He suddenly stops. He knows this might not be the best time, but it’s been worrying him for weeks now. He has to know.

“Harry,” He starts weakly, moving his hands away from Harry’s crotch.

“Louis,” Harry breathes, waiting for Louis to get on with it.

“Please tell me, before I- What happened in December?”

[The ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gD9UZDBOnSo)soft, tingling sensation surrounding Harry left suddenly. A bleak and bitter presence replaced his surrounding. Louis feels the bed beneath him get more rigid, no longer supporting his back. The pillow becomes itchy and the room feels grey.

Louis quivers a bit, “Sorry, I shouldn’t have-”

“But you did.” Harry snaps, getting off the bed. He mutters to himself, zipping up his pants as Louis remains helpless. “You-You didn’t plan this right? I can’t believe you would-”

“Love, I was just worr-”

Harry whips his head around, “Don’t call me that.”

He always loved when Louis said that.

Louis can hear the sound of plates shattering on the floor, “W-what?”

Harry can’t think. He just- He just feels overwhelmed. He knows Louis is different. He just can’t think.

“I don’t know,” Harry says honestly, “Let’s just talk tomorrow,” He starts striding towards the door but Louis jumps out in front of it, closing it behind him.

“You always do this. Harry, you have to tell me-”

“No. I don’t have to tell you anything.” Harry argues, trying to push Louis out of the way.

Louis shoves Harry’s hand away, stubborn, refusing to budge.

“I’m your boyfriend. You have to tell me.” Louis insists, wishing he was better with words. For some reason, it seems to hurt Harry as much as it just hurt Louis. He sees blue eyes, wilted and desperate.

“I don’t have to tell you anything.” Harry says so quietly Louis can barely hear him. “And you’re not-”

Louis shakes his head, wanting to cover his ears, “Please. Don’t say that-”

“You’re not my boyfriend, Louis.” Harry says.

The magical spirit that was once in Louis’ blue eyes dim. And they look into each other’s eyes. Nothing moves. Something goes missing and nothing seems to function without it. Their world is lost, departing before they can reach it. The air decrescendos and Louis wants to drown. Harry wants to Louis to hold him. He wants Louis to leave him alone.

He doesn’t want to be alone.

Small sniffles escape Louis, “You d-don’t mean that.”

“Yes, I do.” _No I don’t._

A moment of silence follows. Harry looks down at his worn black socks. His toes are curled up, as if hanging onto the floor would support him. Louis stares at him, waiting.

“Fine.” Louis sighs, crossing his arms.

“Fine?” Harry says in disbelief.

“You wanted to break up? FIne.” Louis hisses, opening the door for Harry. Ironically, he gestures the way out and Harry hiccups. “O-Okay.”  
  
Louis’ grabbing onto the knob, twisting it so tightly, he’s afraid it’ll come right off. Harry looks past Louis and starts stomping out, hesitating to turn around.

"Your wish has come true. You'll never have to see me again." Louis shouts after him, standing by his door.

Harry stops in his tracks. The words sting with the bittersweet memory. “Great! You won’t have to sneak around anymore since you never wanted to be seen with me anyways!” He shouts back.

Harry’s out of sight. He isn’t there anymore. Louis keeps saying how much he hates Harry until he’s in tears. He slumps down onto his floor, grabbing one of his shoes that was lying around, and throwing it at the wall weakly. He wants to take it back. But that would be a lie. All he cared about was Harry turning around one last time. Just looking at him one last time where Harry would be looking back at him.

Harry is beautiful. And whether he’s happy, upset or even breaking up with Louis… He’s beautiful. That’s what he is. And so much more and Louis’ lost that.

Because Harry makes Louis happy. And Louis makes Harry happy. And they know that. So whenever Harry makes Louis laugh, it never feels like a reward… It just feels like something Harry can’t understand.

Harry’s shoved aside the idea that Louis is pretty much is other half. But it’s true. He’s complete with him. He almost feels like the mirror image of Louis. Harry would like to share everything with Louis. He wants to share his secrets, his dreams, even his clothes - his everything with Louis. He wants to share himself with Louis. Just not anymore.

Harry won’t go back. Maybe he’ll talk to him tomorrow. Perhaps this was only the beginning of the stupid fights they’ll have together. Harry just needs to clear his head, rest a bit. Then he’ll try and talk to Louis. Tomorrow. 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [if you love me and this fic you'll reblog this :) ](http://snoopdogglouis.tumblr.com/post/145877662523/snoopdogglouis-our-darling-shenanigans-60k)  
>   
> 
> [playlist for part 3](http://8tracks.com/razzysnow/our-darling-shenanigans-3)

Harry couldn’t bring himself to try and talk to Louis. Just like Louis couldn’t bring himself to approach Harry sooner at the beach. He thought there would be a perfect moment, where Louis wasn’t flocked with people, and Harry had the perfect words to say. It didn’t happen.

When they passed each other in the hallway, Louis wouldn’t look at him. He was just angry. And not at Harry. But, just angry because of how much Harry meant to him. He was heartbroken and he was mad at himself for being so pathetic. He told Liam he dumped Harry and Liam nodded carelessly.

“Oh, cool.” Liam says, looking down. He changes the topic, “We need to take some art class.”

Louis scoffs, turning around the corner in hallway, “Why?”

“Well,” Liam starts, opening his locker, “We need credits to graduate.”

Louis groans, “Fine. Let’s take pottery.”

Liam smiles, “Good. I thought you were gonna force me into some dancing class.”

“We’re taking dance class.” Louis demands, flipping the pages on the sign-up sheet.

Liam leans against the bulletin board, slapping the pages down, “No. We’re not. You are going to stop being a little shit and just ignore Harry.”

That’s not possible. For some stupid reason, Harry has decided to sign-up for pottery, again. Stupid. He can’t deal with being in the same room as him.

“You can show Harry what he’s missing with your hands,” Liam jokes but Louis punches his arm.

“Dance is full. Who does that anyways?” Louis rambles, looking around to see any other options.

He rests his gaze on the sign-up sheet for Drama. Bingo.

“No.” Liam protests, watching Louis’ mouth curl up into a smile.

He writes his name down and Liam pouts as he writes his name afterwards.

 

In short, Harry tried writing a note and left it in Louis’ locker. Liam saw it and decided to dispose of it. Liam thought Louis didn’t need anymore stress in his life, definitely not a relationship. So he thought he was doing his friend a favor. He truly believed he was helping him.

Harry was moping around, for some reason Niall was getting A’s in two of his classes that he failed last semester, and Zayn repeatedly went to parties from other schools.

Harry propped his elbow onto his desk, resting his head on his hand. To say that he was mad at himself was an understatement. He regretted breaking up with Louis. A bit. Not entirely though. He knew Louis shouldn’t have treated him that way.

The Spring Musical came around and the entire Drama club was forced to take part.

“I have to be a postal worker.” Liam sighs, rubbing his forehead.

Louis lifts his eyebrows, “You’re a mailman with no lines. I have to be a background swaying tree for ten minutes.”

Eugene happened to write an entire original play for the school which the teacher gladly accepted. His ability to do so impressed Louis, and maybe he felt a bit jealous.

Harry, polite as always, agreed to make a few plates as props for the play. ( He didn’t ask why they couldn’t just get them from the cafeteria) He went to leave them backstage when he bumped into Eugene. He held onto the plates tightly as Eugene swerved around him.

“Watch it.” Louis barks, emerging from the heavy curtains, pulling Eugene to the side.

“Leave him alone.” Harry snaps, yanking Louis’ arm off of Eugene.

Eugene bounces back and forth between them until he finally speaks up, “It’s okay. I’ll go just um please clean up after yourselves if you... do anything.” He scurries away, carrying a box with him, grabbing the plates from Harry.

Harry’s face goes red and he doesn’t know what to say. He hasn’t been alone with Louis since- since _the_ night. It’s been a good month of silence between them.

“You’re i-in the play?” Harry asks, trying to speak causally. He fidgets a bit and picks at his shirt.

“Yeah.” Louis answers, wary of the boy in front of him. Harry nervously shakes his hair in his hands, swooping it the side. He’s done it twice now and if he doesn’t stop Louis might just-

“Can, I guess- I-”

“Harry,” Louis says ever so softly. He tilts his head to make eye contact with Harry under his bush of hair.

Harry looks up at him with eager eyes, wishing he could just hold Louis again.

Louis extends his hand, “We’re cool right?”

Harry carefully takes his hand, his fingers enterwine with Louis’ soft ones.

“Yeah. Buddies.” Harry smiles and Louis can’t take it. Louis wants to rip Harry to shreds in the most loving way. He’s such a dork.

And they leave it at that. For now.

Zayn almost sets Harry’s notebook on fire when he sees, “Harry Tomlinson,” doodled all over the back pages.

“It’s old and- give it back!” Harry yells, running after Zayn. Zayn runs through the halls, laughing, waving it around. Harry’s clumsy legs try to catch up to him.

He tackles Zayn for the notebook and Niall easily pinches the notebook out of Zayn’s grasp. His eyes sees the messy doodles across the pages, “ _Harry Tomlinson_ ,” “ _Louis_ ,” and hearts. Niall laughs, throwing his head, stomach hurting.

It’s the fifth time they’ve made fun of him for it. And it the same day he sees Louis holding a baby. He’s standing outside the office, cradling a baby in his arms, making funny faces at her.

Harry almost trips and his back hits the lockers behind him. He runs away before Louis sees him.

The day of the Spring Musical arrives and Eugene’s already gone through three water bottles.

“Cut it out or you’ll piss yourself.” Louis warns, gently pulling the water bottle away from him.

Eugene frowns, wiping his glasses with his shirt for the tenth time now. He puts them back on his face, “I need a lead. I need a lead. I can’t sing-”

“What about the understudy?”

“Dropped out.”

“Oh.”

Eugene bites his lip, scratching his head, “I might have an idea.”

“Let’s hear it then.” Louis says, stepping out the way as the musical band starts setting up.

“You can be my lead.”

Louis laughs and walks away.

Ed smirks as he watches Harry scramble to the auditorium. He wasn’t planning on watching the musical. He’s simply had a change of heart. That just so happened when he found out Louis was going to be a lead singer. He never even knew Louis could sing. But of course he can. Louis has such a beautiful voice, He’s so angelic -

Niall slaps Harry, “Stop drooling and find us some seats.”

Harry blushes and peers over the students to find seats. He walks down the aisle, finding two seats right in the middle of the first row. He expected it to be reserved but well, guess not.

He’s not going to lie. Louis feels _great_ right now. He’s always enjoyed the stage when he was a kid. It’s been a while.

The room goes dark and the music begins to fill the space. Louis hears the percussion and the pluck of the guitar strings signal his cue. He has the opening number, a classic cliché song about longing for love. He hears the rhythm pick up speed and he can feel the audience waiting for him. Eugene gives him a quick thumbs up and a big earnest smile. He can see pride radiating off of the boy and heck, he deserves to feel that way. The boy did a damn good job with the play.

At least Louis didn’t have to change out of his regular clothes, other than having to put on another pair of flexible shoes. He only agreed if Eugene wouldn’t make him wear _tights_.

He’s dipped into the music as he struts out on stage. He does a little spin, showing off his jacket and people cheer. Everyone _loved_ Louis. So he didn't have much to worry about. And he secretly _loved_ the feeling.

Harry wasn’t breathing. Louis was so _lucid_ . He couldn't be real. Louis himself _was_ the play. He didn't need props and he made the stage look like a prop. His voice, _oh god his voice._ It glided across left stage, down stage and right into Harry. He felt light, almost floating watching Louis.

And then Louis winked at him.

 _He_ _winked._

Harry hits Niall, “Ni! Did you see that?”

“See what?” Niall asks, smiling at his over excited friend.

“I think he winked at… _Me._ ”

Niall reconsiders his friendship with Harry.

 

The weather gets warm and allergy season kicks in. April showers literally do happen everyday. It pours and the raindrops hit the ground, splattering over the sidewalk. Harry’s umbrella was broken and would turn inside-out the minute a gust of wind flew by. He always struggled to turn it back. But his problem was solved when he saw a brand new, sleek black umbrella in his locker with a bag of chocolates. His eyes were stuck on a note on a piece of looseleaf that was all too familiar. He goes to grab it and opens it quickly.

_“I never forgot to spend some of it on you. Good luck on exams!”_

His heart fluttered and his body wanted to defy gravity. Did Louis actually save the $50 he gave him? Probably not. But who cares, he has a new umbrella.

 

 

“Quiet!” The teacher hushes the students,waving her hands around. Louis kicks his feet onto his desk, chewing a piece of gum. It’s the last week of school and he continues to ignore the PA system but a sudden announcement causes him to sit up in his seat.

_“The National Bandstand Television Show has selected our school to have a live broadcasted dance in our gym.”_

Everyone cheers and Louis smirks, already knowing this is an easy challenge. But his eyes go wide and his hands are flatly spread out on his desk.

He needs _a date_ .

“We can’t be the only ones without dates.” Zayn protests, picking at Ed’s fries. Ed slaps his hand away, placing the plate of fries in his lap.

“Be my date then.” Ed says cheerfully and Zayn pretends to choke.

“No thanks. I’ll find someone.”

Niall is _definitely_ excited. One of the band members just happens to be James’ Corden’s cousin. His name is Tristan and Niall is absolutely in love. Harry, on the other hand, is looking forward to dancing like an idiot, probably sitting in the corner all night long. But he’ll go. He _is_ vice-president so he has too.

 

Liam keeps nagging Louis, “Why don't you just ask someone to be your date?”

“I can’t just ask someone. It has to be _someone_.”

Liam shrugs his shoulder, hands swinging by his side. He’s planning on asking Sandra or even Sam. He never thought of a backup for Zayn.

So Liam strolls up to Sandra and doesn't purposefully ask her in front of Zayn. It's not like Zayn is a few lockers away, able to hear everything.

Sandra had politely turned Liam down, she was already going with some guy named Blake. So Liam was desperate.

And so was Zayn.

 

“I’m not doing this.” Harry argues, jabbing his spoon further into the bottle of yogurt. A water bottle full of yogurt. Niall gives Harry a look but Harry’s too focused on scooping the peach flavored yogurt out of the plastic.

“It’s just one night. All you gotta do is pretend to like me.” Zayn insists, twirling a pair of keys in his hand.

“I already do.” Harry replies with a smile.

It’s strange to think about, in Harry’s opinion, how much his friendship with Zayn has changed over the past months. Sure they don’t love each other to bits and yeah Harry would choose Niall over him, (brutal honesty here) but he’s grown fond of the dark haired boy. Niall’s always the bright, somewhat loud guy he’s always been. Around them at least. He has his moments and his days, but they all do, is what Harry thinks.

“So? Will you please wear a matching outfit with me as well?” Zayn pleads while folding his hands together. Ed dramatically chokes on his water and Niall slaps his back.

Harry rolls his eyes. He knows Zayn is always sarcastic, “Deal.”

Zayn smiles and grabs the bottle of yogurt from him.

 

“Oo, that sounds spicy.” Paulie wiggles his eyebrows and Louis gives him a disgusted look. He walks past him and plops down next to Liam on the couch.

“Damn, take off your fucking shoes. You’re stinking up the place.” Liam complains and Paulie pouts.

“You’ll actually practice right?” Louis lifts an eyebrow.

He’s expecting Liam to learn how to own the dancefloor within three days. As his “date” (which Paulie thinks is ‘spicy’) his standards are lowered just for Liam. He still needs to keep his reputation though.

But Liam won’t take it seriously, purposefully stepping on Louis’ foot here and then. Louis can’t _spin_ Liam and Liam definitely will _not_ spin Louis. (For safety reasons)

 

It’s the day before the dance and Louis, surprisingly, picked out a tasteful, sparkly, black suit. He sighs, laying down in his bed. Perhaps a miracle happens and Louis gets the chance to dance with Harry. Any dance with Harry would be lovely. Very lovely.

Harry throws his blankets over him and they sink to the floor. He sits up in bed with a big smile and opens his window. He just feels… tingly on the inside. Something’s going to happen. And it better be good.

It’s no use for Zayn to deny that he’s not “over” Liam. Both of the boys have been moping yet none of them speaking up. Harry wasn’t in the mood to answer Niall’s pressing questions and no one dared to touch the topic of Liam around Zayn. But everything else, seems within the boundaries.

Niall’s used Harry’s toothbrush before and Zayn even let Harry borrow his comb. Harry was always the one sacrificed to sleep near Ed since Ed was a kicker. Niall’s room was basically their lair. If any one of them lost something, it was guaranteed that it would be in the small confined room of Niall’s.

Harry washed his face extra carefully and wasn’t feeling lazy, so he put on a nice lotion. He wasn’t sure how to style his hair, but that’s Niall’s job. He made himself some tea but it all spilled once he realized that he was using the mug Louis made him. It always made him sad to think about how much Louis liked him before. Obviously Louis’ feelings towards Harry have changed.

He finishes up, putting on a nice dress shirt with a plain dark blue suit. He could’ve bought a floral one that he thought was pretty “tropical”, but decided against it. Too bold.

“Too boring.” Niall examines Harry. He runs his finger over the fabric, making a satisfied face. “Not bad. But I need to do something.”

Harry lifts an eyebrow, contemplating if he should run for it before Niall decides to give Harry a haircut.

Niall ponders for a bit, tapping his chin. Then, his face lights up, squealing in excitement.

Harry’s eyes's widen when Niall brings out a needle and an earing. Harry shakes his head.

“No way.” Harry vociferated, raising his hands.

Niall pouts, “ _Please._ You need this to distract people from… Well _that_.”

Harry frowns. “Kidding!” Niall interjects, but continues to wave the needle in Harry’s face.

Harry sighs in agreement, rubbing his fingertips against his earlobe. Niall cheers and drags Harry into the bathroom.

 

Louis ridicules Liam. He watches Liam try and spin around effortlessly, instead he just loses balance. He crashes into the wall and Louis rolls his eyes as he tries to help his friend up.

“I hate you.” Louis says, no affection in his voice.

“I hate you more.” Liam winks and Louis pretends to be grossed out.

Louis considers himself a miracle worker. Liam is _decent_ enough to dance with now.

He meets up with the rest of the T-birds, all cramming into Paulie’s car this time.

The heels of the girls clang against the gym floor. Streamers dangle from the ceiling and the bleachers are pushed to the sides near the walls. There’s soft music playing, yet no one starts hitting the dancefloor yet.

Niall, Zayn and Harry enter. They all look around the gym frantically. Harry tries to spot Louis, Zayn tries to spot Liam, and Niall tries to spot Tristan.

Niall sees him, standing near the stage and  he starts to make his way over. He taps his shoulder, “Are you um, Tristan?”

Tristan turns around and nods with a smile, “Yeah. And you are?”

“Niall.” He responds, a faint blush creeping on his face.

“Well, you look like a beautiful blonde pineapple.” Tristans offers, eyes running up and down Niall’s body.

Niall gives a hesitant smile and accepts the odd compliment.

Meanwhile, Zayn stays fixed next to Harry, crossing his arms. “It’s too bright in here.” He complains and Harry laughs. Classic Zayn.

Neither of them have spotted their target. And the warm up song begins to play. All the students rush to start dancing while Zayn is out of sight.

Harry cranes his neck over the crowd, muttering to himself, “Where’s Zayn?”

He spots Zayn but not Louis. Unfortunately.

Zayn drinks out of a cup, refusing to budge. He looks down, avoiding eye contact with Harry.

Harry gives him a look and Zayn crosses his arms stubbornly.

“I seriously don’t want to do it.”

“So why did we come?” Harry insists.

He shrugs, “I hate dancing. And I’ve never done it before. I- I’ll look like an idiot.”

For once Harry actually feels bad for Zayn.

“So,” Harry says playfully, “You’re human. You’re not an emotionless robot. You have insecurities.”

Zayn shakes his head, taking another sip, “A philosopher you are.”

Harry nods, deciding to let Zayn get away with this because he can’t find Louis. But the room goes out of focus. Everything becomes a blur. The only thing Harry could focus on was Louis.

The perfect outline of a beautiful soul across the room from him. He’s smiling, standing in between Liam and some other guy. It seems as if the gym cleared the floor for them to be able to look at each other.

Louis still sees green unlike any other. And Harry still sees the most rare magical form of blue twinkle in Louis’ eyes. The world kept dancing and the band kept playing. Some couples block their vision of each other and the moment ends.

Harry sneaks a glance at Zayn, who appears to be entranced by Liam. He sets his cup down on the table, probably going to be lost amongst the others that were left behind.

“Let’s pretend to make out.”

Harry _jumps_ and shakes his head, “No!”

Zayn scoffs, “As if. I’ll one of these paper plates in front of our faces.”

Harry shakes his head, mocking Zayn, “I seriously don’t want to do it.” Then Zayn wacks him with the plate.

 

Louis hits Liam about three times before he finally pays attention to him, “What?”

He gestures towards the dancefloor and Liam sighs. Louis straightens his posture, extending his hands and Liam’s take them.

“No. Not like that.” Louis moves Liam’s hands, “Like that.”

Liam sighs, “I can’t dance. I tried - I _am trying_.”

“There, there.” Louis pats Liam’s head, “No need to be sad. We need to look like we like each other. So spin me.”

Liam obeys and raises him arm to have Louis spin himself, when he let’s go and Louis tumbles into the person behind him.

“Oh shit-” Louis apologizes and he’s met with those eyes.

Harry has his hands around Louis’ waist, fitting perfectly into his curves. They leave him instantly.

Zayn and Liam become lost in the surging crowd of students. Each one grabs a person to dance with and Louis and Harry are left together. Harry’s small curls get displaced as more people rush past him and Louis takes his hand. No words are spoken between them but Harry follows him. Louis drags into through the crowd of people and pushes him ahead so he's in the center of attention.

Harry whips his head around, about to _yell_ at Louis for putting him there but everyone starts to clap and cheer for Harry. He finally sees a long broom held up in front of him and oh. The cameras are placed right in front of him, waiting for him to do something.

He needs to Limbo.

So he bends down and runs under the stick as everyone begins to line up behind him. He’s caught up in the whirlwind of people before he hears the crowd _roar_.

Louis can _actually_ limbo. And he shimmies his shoulders while he’s at it.

Harry face lights up when seeing how happy Louis looks.

Everyone continues to dance mindlessly until the song changes. Harry’s heart begins to pulse as he frantically searches for Zayn. Louis steps into the center of his vision.

And he shouldn’t feel this _nervous._ He gawks when Louis offers his hand. Harry carefully and slowly slips his hand into Louis’. He gulps, looking up at him again to reassure himself that this is happening.

Louis tries to keep a steady balance, because he’s sure that he could fall over at any moment. Now, he’s unsure of what he’s doing. He’s just… going for it. But, it’s like the perfect moment has presented itself. And this time Louis won’t let it slip away.

Louis takes him to the fountain outside the school. The night begins to settle into the canvas of the sky. Louis never lets go of Harry’s hand, walking beside him to sit on the outer edge of the fountain.

“So,” Louis clears his throat, “We’re cool.” And Louis mentally slaps himself because is that really the only word he knows?

“Like lemonade.” Harry smiles to himself and Louis breaks out into laughter. He laughs because Harry’s just ridiculous sometimes. He laughs because he doesn’t know what else to do. He laughs and tries to hide his face because he feels so happy that he thinks it's too good to be true.

They sit cross legged. Harry’s probably stretching out his pants and Niall will yell at him.

They talk about whatever for a bit.

Louis noticed Harry's piercing but the moment felt too romantic to think about how sensitive Harry would be.

Harry learned about Louis’ secret passion for dancing and singing. (which wasn't really a secret) Louis blushed a bit when Harry pointed out that Louis was _amazing_ in the musical and should probably get onto the dance floor inside the gym.

Louis felt truly appreciated and he felt that Harry could probably see all the buried little fears he has inside. He gave a shy smile when he said he was a bit tired from dancing, even though he barely danced for even a minute.

Harry was to oblivious to realize that Louis was hinting at wanting to _stay_ with him. He was afraid that the once they got inside, they would drift apart.

Harry, the caring one he is, reminded Louis that to tonight would only happen once and that he should have fun. He's still young so he there's no excuse for him to be _that_ tired.

Louis would have enough confidence to tell Harry that he's so _aggravating_ sometimes. He’d then drag Harry to join him on the dance floor, not caring if Harry would trip him, or step on his foot by accident.

“I’m so sorry Harry.” Louis blurts out instead. He has to say it now. Or might never say it. “I wasn’t the best boyfriend and you deserved so much better." And alright that wasn't so bad. It actually isn't. It feels relieving for him to say it out loud. So Harry knows, so Louis knows. He was a dick sometimes and he knew it.  "Sorry for ignoring you and I’m sorry I was insecure and scared that I didn’t know  _ what  _ to do. I was - Since you were my first boyfriend I didn’t know just- How to do anything. But you, Harry, you were always so kind and sweet and I felt and god I still feel weird because I see couples and I just think, don’t they ever get tired of each other? Like honestly but then I met you. And I always want” Louis corrects himself quickly while turning red, “always wanted to be with you-”

“I was your first boyfriend?” Harry asks, as if that’s the only thing he heard.

“Oh,” Louis ducks his head. “Yeah.”

Harry feels like he's wrapped in silk. "I-I also, should have-"

"No." Louis cuts him off. "You don't have to apologize for anything."

Harry shakes his head, "I'm going to apologize. For not like being... for uh ruining our communication?" Harry sighs, "I shouldn't have just shrugged you off about it."

And they both continue to sit silently by each other. Louis dips his finger in the water of the fountain every now and then. Harry gazes up at the sky. Louis watches Harry's neck crane and how his face relaxes with the breeze. 

"Do you wanna go back for a drink?" Louis asks gently. His voice rushed, almost scared that Harry would reject him. 

Harry turns his head and nods. He takes a good look at Louis' suit. It's all black and it makes his pink button down pop out even more. He loves it. 

 

Harry looks like he just drank poison. 

"Is the punch that bad?" Louis asks with a smile creeping onto his face.

Harry's nose is wrinkled and he looks around for water but he can't find any. "Try it for yourself." 

Louis complies and when he drinks it he feels the bitter taste of alcohol run down his throat. He drinks some more. 

"Louis!" Harry slaps his arm and stares at him in disbelief. 

Louis just smiles at him and offers to get him some water. Harry stays silent. 

"It's fine, Haz. I can get you water." 

_ Haz _ . 

Harry slowly shakes his head, staring at the punch, "What if I drink some more?" 

Louis laughs and throws his head back, "I am  _ not  _  letting you get drunk here for the first time. Trust me I've been there."

Harry grins and he's about to ask him about it when someone asks to dance with Louis. 

He says yes. 

He said yes?

He says no. 

"Oh, crap. I meant- Sorry, no." Louis rambles on. He's turning red and he almost spilled his drink. He thought the guy asked if you could get some punch and sure why not Louis thought? Harry looked like he just got stung by a bee and the guy just stood there waiting. And oh, that's why. He just heard him wrong. 

"If you wanna go, then... that's okay." Harry says with his head down.

Louis' about to pull his own hair out because is it not obvious that he's completely head over heels for him? Then  _ his song _ starts playing. And he spots Annalise, the girl who was in the musical with him. His absolute go-to dance partner. 

This dance was being broadcasted on TV so how could he pass up this opportunity? God, this was difficult. 

Louis glances at Harry, "I'll come back for you okay? I'd appreciate dancing to the last song with you. Look, this song is like one my favorite ones and I have it memorized-" 

Harry shuts him up and pushes him onto the dancefloor. He smiles and gives him a thumbs up with a frantic head nod. 

So Louis dances his ass off. It's as easy as breathing and requires as much focus as putting the thread through the needle. His shoes are perfect for the swift motions of his legs and Annalise is just a bit shorter than him, a decent height for a dance partner. 

They dance, he spins her and it's just like that that the song ends and they're the winners. So Louis put her down but she grabs onto his shirt. 

Everyone cooes and howls and the lights dim around them. 

_ No, no, no.  _ She's the last person Louis wants to be with right now. He can tolerate her in dance but not anywhere else. But he's decent enough to plaster on a smile and try to worm his way out of her grip.

It's not working. And the last slow song begins to play and they're right in the middle so everyone can watch. 

Ed's biting his nails considering pulling the fire alarm because he can't stand looking at the sad puppy dog face Harry is making. 

Niall's making out with Tristan sneaking a twenty dollar bill into his pocket. He can take Harry out for ice cream later. 

Harry's drowning himself in drinks. Probably not a good idea. A bad one. Especially for him. But he doesn't care. He gulps down more of it and hopes for that "magic" to kick in soon. That's what people do in the movies right? 

Louis continues to sway the girl in his arms. His feet are rigid and his shoulders are tense. He prefers Harry's tall lanky figure. He might not admit it but he may secretly thrive off the fact that he's a bit shorter than Harry. He wants Harry's big hands around his waist. He wants Harry's feet to step on him and see him stumble over just so Louis can catch him. 

He just wants Harry.

 

The dance is over and people start leaving. The ceiling decorations are scattered on the floor, cups and napkins thrown everywhere. 

“Harry stop that!” Louis swats Harry’s arm away from his mouth and Harry frowns, “I heard you could bite your pinky off like a carrot-”

“I’m not letting you bite your pinky off. And- Harry!” Louis slips his hand into Harry’s pocket to pull the wallet out. “ _ This  _ is not yours.” He searches for the purple haired girl and returns the wallet to her. She shoves it into her bra.

“It had a cute baby picture inside.” Harry protests and Louis knows it’s definitely time to bring Harry back to his house.

Yes, he’s drunk and he feels like he's  _ underwater _ . It’s more like, the butterflies he gets around Louis multiplied and then mixed with some rainbows and fluff. That’s it.

Louis doesn't know where Harry's friends are. And wow speaking of. 

"Put your hands up." Ed orders, pretending to hold a gun. 

Harry's friends are so fucking weird. 

"Oh god." Niall gasps, looking like he's about to faint. "He's poisoned him! Why are you trying to kill him? Zayn-"

Louis rolls his eyes, "What is with you and me trying to murder him? I didn't do-"

Harry starts wiggling uncontrollably. Louis gets a bit frightened and Harry glares at him, "I-I'm mad at you." He says standing up on his own. 

"He's mad at you." Ed echoes and Louis just scowls at him. Fucking weirdo. 

Zayn doesn't say anything. But it's enough to agitate Louis out of his mind. "What are you looking at?" 

"Desperation." He replies cooly, leaning against a wall. 

Harry's muttering things, pacing back and forth. Louis offers to bring him home, trying to separate himself from the piranhas known as Harry's friends. 

It doesn't work and whatever Niall will bring him home. Perhaps it's better that way. 

 

So now Louis' in bed trying to sleep his boner off. He feels terrible. He feels horny. He could've danced his way back into Harry's heart, kissed him right there in the middle. But no, stupid fucking song and the stupid dance. Why does fate hate him?

Why does he still have a boner?

Harry's piercing. 

His piercing was fucking hot. Louis just wanted to nibble on it. And now to think of it, he probably shouldn't be wanking off to Harry right at this very moment. He should definitely not be thinking about Harry's head between his thighs and feeling the metal drag along his skin. None of that. He should be hiring some violin players to follow him around for the next year. 

He doesn't get a violinist, he gets some guy named Barry. 

 

"Who are you?" Louis asks, adjusting the strap of his bag and closing his locker. He peers down at the puny boy with a knock-off version of a T-Bird jacket. This guy has way too much hair gel on and his pants are very, very tight. He looks five. 

"I'm a freshmen." Barry replies. He pulls out a piece of paper from the inside of his jacket, "I'm gonna need you to sign this." 

He hands over the scroll of paper and Louis opens it, greeted by a mess of scribbled handwriting. Louis lifts a brow. He's never seen this guy before. Like ever. 

"I'm going to be the second coming of Louis Tomlinson. I need you to teach me your ways." 

Louis is baffled. He needs to make sure he heard correctly. 

"Barry-"

"Please," He lifts his hand. "Call me Frankie." 

Louis nods. Alright. "Frankie, I'm pleased but I have to go-"

Frankie laughs and pulls out a copy of Louis' schedule. It's even color-coded. "No you don't. You're free." 

Louis sighs. "I seriously-"

"Just let me follow you around for a few days. Learn your habit. Walk a mile in your shoes." 

Louis eyes the kid and then he asks, "Who drives the car parked next to yours?"

"Liam." Louis answers warily. 

The boy writes it down in his notepad. Louis exhales, "Alright. You can follow me just, just put that away. It's so weird." 

He makes the boy scurry away for now and doesn't even think twice about it. Too many weird things happen in this school anyways. 

He walks over to Eugene and taps his shoulder. "Hey." 

The boy turns around but the sleeve of his shirt gets caught so he fumbles around with it until he's free, "Hi Louis."

Louis' always appreciated Eugene's determination and hardwork. He hopes it all pays off for him. And he know Eugene can be a bit.. wild outside of school. (He caught him peeing on a fire hydrant a few weeks ago) He'll never admit it. But he thinks Eugene's pretty cool. 

"I wanted to ask like... what people like you like?" 

"Uh." Eugene thinks for a moment. "I don't know what you mean-"

"Like you. What do you like? People who do all their homework. People who say 'please' and 'thank you'. Do you like fruits or something? Is that it?"

"It depends. They're a lot of people who-" 

He spots Harry from the corner of his eye. He rushes up to him quickly leaving Eugene mid-sentence. 

Harry starts walking faster. 

"Harry!" Louis shouts behind him. They both slow down and Louis' panting a bit, "Hi." 

Harry's still mad at him. 

"Why are you still wearing your jacket? It's hot out." Harry questions and god Louis feels insulted. His jacket is his  _ baby _ . And he should probably wash it more often. Now that he thinks about it, his jacket stinks. 

Louis blinks, "I guess you're still living in winter with that trench coat you have on." Harry looks down confused, making sure that he  _ wasn't  _ wearing one. He was only wearing his pink jacket. But hey, Louis did have a point.

Harry pouts and Louis wants to kiss it away. He wants to say something. But he doesn't. Harry stands there, waiting for Louis to open his mouth again. 

"I-I'm gonna apologize. I just need to figure out uh how-"

Harry doesn't even listen. He turns on his heel and storms off. Louis' left planted there. His mouth is still open and his ears are overwhelmed by his racing heartbeat. 

He knows it's stupid. He's stupid so stupid. To think that despite the fact that they've barely spoken to each other, barely went on any real dates and haven't even slept together, Louis might actually like, really really really _like_  him.

He panics.

He just.... really likes Harry. He wants to take him everywhere. He wants to wash his hair. He wants to take care of him. It sounds so weird. He knows better now. Hopefully. That everything with Harry would be different and special.

He looks forward to getting to know Harry even better. He wants to know everything about him. Almost every song reminds him of Harry. Harry is a song. He could listen to him forever. 

He'd even be willing to do groceries with him. Even the laundry. He remembers doing it once. A quick trip to the pharmacy where Harry ran after him since he kept hiding in the aisles. They bought cereal and some batteries. It was the best trip to the pharmacy in his entire life. 

Harry's different. There's no denying that. He's not just someone Louis wants to pin down onto the bed. ( And quite frankly the other way around wouldn't be so bad either) Louis' heart races and his heart steadies at the sight of Harry. His curls are like the curves of a cello, beautiful strings that make a beautiful noise when plucked. 

Harry is an angel. 

 

Niall is not someone Louis would think of shoving into a closet. (Maybe he has thought about getting on his knees for Harry in here. Who can blame him?) But here he is. With Niall. 

Niall’s pushed down into a chair, arms pinned by his side, and the light bulb is turned on. 

“What the fuck?” Niall asks, trying to wiggle his way out of the guy’s grip. He turns his head to see some kid, younger than him, holding him down. He’s got to give him props. He’s pretty strong. “Wait, who is  _ he _ ?”

“I’m the second coming of Louis Tomlinson.” He says blandly and Louis sighs. Niall just gawks. 

He squats down in front of him, “I just have a few questions.” 

Niall’s eyes are wide and he’s still freaked out, “Wait- Is this? I-I don’t want to be the third Tomlinson-”

Louis waves his hand, “As if Horan. I just want to know what you do on the weekends.” 

“What? I’m not going out with you-”

Louis laughs, “You and your little ideas." He reaches up to adjust the lightbulb. "Answer my question.” 

“I golf sometimes. With Zayn.” 

Louis’ about to roll his eyes because he wants to hear about Harry but-

“Zayn? He golfs? Since when?” 

Niall shrugs, “I convince him to go with me. I do his hair. Simple deal.” 

Good offer. “Okay. Uh, what else? With like Edward or Harry?”

Niall stares at Louis like there’s a fish on his forehead. He sighs, “It’s _Ed_. And we just do stuff.” 

“What stuff?” Frankie interrupts and Niall shivers because he forgot this weirdo was there. 

“Uh-”

Louis groans in frustration, “I just want to know about Harry okay? Like what does he like? Fruits? Fruit baskets?”

Frankie furrows his brows, “What is with you and fruit baskets?”

Niall jumps up and puts his hands over his cheeks, “You want to win Harry’s heart back? Thee wanteth to winneth harry's heart backeth?”

Louis blinks and okay this guy was talking shakespeare now. He nods slowly, scared to excite Niall even more than he is. 

“I’ll devise a plan. This’ll be good. Splendid! Give me a few days.” And with that Niall exits the janitor’s closet skipping away. 

Harry’s friends are fucking weird. 

  
  


Louis was wrong. 

Frankie would give him massages, carry his bag and if he asked, Frankie would have clean the floors Louis walked on with his own spit. 

Instead, Frankie was some sort of fucking spy for ‘Leo’ who needed some evidence to pit against Liam. Louis loves him but Liam is a bigmouth. He badmouthed Leo and even said he could beat him in a race. Frankie told Leo. And now here they are. Fixing Liam’s car to make sure it’s in perfect shape. 

Liam sighs and rubs his forehead, “Louis?” 

“Yeah?” He answers, walking over to him. Poor Liam was freaking out on the inside. He was never confident in his driving skills. “We’ve been friends a long time yeah?” He starts biting his nails and referencing a movie. “So you know… like that movie. I thought you could be my,” Liam holds his jacket closer to him. “My second at thunder road.” 

“Like drive with you?”Louis asks a bit confused. 

But after a second Louis smiles and slaps Liam’s arm. “Course man.”

Liam smile and crinkles form by his eyes. He pulls Louis in for a hug and they both slap each other’s backs. 

It’s one of those rare moments they both let their guard down and show how much they appreciate each other. 

 

All the cars pull up under the bridge. They circle around until the opponents park in front of each other. They all get out of their car and face one another. 

Zayn, Niall, and Ed walk nearby and lean against the trunk of Liam’s freshly painted car. They prop their elbows on the hood, chewing some gum. 

Leo eyes all of them and Frankie’s by his side like a dog on a leash. 

Leo makes a smart comment and Louis manages to bite his tongue but takes a step forward forming a fist and Liam holds him back. 

Louis settles for trying to kill Frankie with his eyes instead. Frankie glares back. 

Ed nudges Niall, “What’s she giving him?” He asks referring to the girl who’s with Leo. 

“Probably a lock of hair.” Niall snarls. “From her chest.” 

Harry makes his way to the area. He takes slow careful steps by the steep slope on the side. He sits far away but close enough to see what’s going on. 

Niall gasps and runs towards a coin on the floor. “See a penny, pick it up… All day long you’ll have good luck!” 

He holds it in the air and Zayn rushes to his side. He snatches the penny away, pinching it with two fingers. “Give me that.”

He walks around the car and taps Liam, “Wanted to give you this. For good luck and whatever.” 

Liam smiles and when he goes to grab it, Zayn accidentally drops it on the floor. The coins spins for a bit until it falls flat.

“Oh, sorry-”Zayn begins but Liam cuts him off, “It’s fine. Thanks though. I’ll get it.” 

He bends to pick it up and right on time, Paulie opens the door. 

The sound of metal hitting something alarms everyone. Liam groans and falls over.

“Oh shit!” Zayn exclaims and Louis crouches besides his friend. 

“Oh come on.” Louis sighs. “CPR anyone?”

“He’s knocked out cold you idiot. CPR won’t help.” Zayn replies and Louis scowls at him. “I’m sorry but- who are you again?” 

Zayn smacks the gum in his mouth and walks away. But a voice stops him. 

“ Shmoopie Poops?” 

Zayn wants to fucking disappear.  

“Yes, Liam?” Zayn hisses, turning on his heel. He tells Louis to shut up because he can see the smirk on his face growing. 

“Why are there two of you?”Liam asks, squinting at him. He tries to sit up but Louis makes hims rest. Liam frowns. 

Louis sighs, “Do you want me to drive for you?” He knows it must be difficult for Liam to let him. He’s been preparing for this race for a while now. 

“Yeah.” Liam exhales, knowing he doesn’t have a choice. 

Louis can hear the obnoxious laughter coming from the other side and Harry’s biting his nails.  

Louis can do this. 

He sits down, adjusting himself in the car. The smell of new paint isn't too strong anymore and the seats are hot but only fire up Louis even more. He grips the wheel and takes a deep breath. He turns the key and the car starts. 

He lines the car up with Leo’s and he doesn’t even look at him. Deep inside he’s terrified of this guy and terrified that this car might explode anytime. The sound of the car engine and his friends cheering is all he focuses on. And even Zayn gives him a nod that reassures him that he’ll be fine. 

Leo’s trophy wife starts to countdown and Louis makes sure the breathe in and out with each count. 

Three.

Two.

_ One.  _

And the race begins. 

Smoke begins to cloud behind him and he’s getting farther away from the bridge now. He’s at a steady pace, same place as Leo for now. 

Everyone runs after them and cheers. They clap and scream until Louis can’t hear them anymore. 

It’s just him and Leo. 

He needs to pick up speed so he steps on the pedal, back hitting the seat. He grips the wheel tighter and smiles when he’s in way in front of Leo. 

Then he jolts forward. 

That fucking bastard. 

Leo rammed the car into Louis’ and Louis steers right. He can’t afford to fuck up this car anymore than it already is. 

Then he hears a noise. Like a fucking chainsaw. Some metal blade is sticking out of Leo’s, just slicing through Liam’s car. Liam’s gonna lose it when he sees this. 

He keeps driving and driving until he has to slam on his breaks because he forgot to make a fucking u-turn. He turns his wheel as fast as he can and starts heading back. 

And all right. So far so good. He’s right behind Leo. He speeds up until he’s right next to him again. 

And that chainsaw is back again. 

Not this time. 

Louis goes up on the sides, where’s he tilted and no, he’s not afraid of flipping over.  He needs to get Leo off his back or Louis will end up dragging the car to the finish line. 

He drives down the slope and he’s heading towards some small ramp and that’s  _ fine _ . 

He can either go big or go home so he pushes his foot against the pedal with everything he’s got and the car  _ flies _ . 

And Liam’s car is a  _ gem _ , landing right into a puddle of water that barely sprays onto Louis’ face. 

He keeps driving not realizing that Leo got stuck in the puddle, all drenched in the dirty water. 

So Louis crosses the finish line with the car all chainsawed and a bit wet. He turns around and  _ beams _ at the sight of Leo’s defeat. 

Everyone gathers around him, lifting him up in the air and wow, this is what victory feels like. 

Even Harry’s smiling like an idiot, squealing on the inside. Louis’ smiling and radiating pure sunshine. He should always be like that. 

When the cheering is all over, Zayn spots Harry sitting down. He walks over to him, “What are you doing here?” 

His voice is earnest, no trace of judgement. 

Harry shrugs and Zayn pats his shoulder, “You’re one lovesick puppy aren’t ya?” 

Harry lets out a small laugh, “I could say the same to you ‘shmoopie poops’.” 

Zayn noogies him and tells him to  _ never _ mention that again. 

Niall and Ed join them and Niall asks Harry why he’s sad. 

Niall doesn’t even let Harry answer because he gasps and almost faints. Ed has to catch him and he jumps awake. He takes Harry’s arm and hauls him all the way home. 

Louis turns to look their way to see Harry being dragged away by Niall. Louis might just explode when he realizes Harry was there the whole time. He smiles and even now he hopes he impressed him. But he knows deep down that Harry would be supportive no matter what. And that’s all he could ask for. 

 

_ Attention seniors,  _

_ Before the meriment of commencement commences,  _

_ I hope that your years with us here have prepared you for the challenges you’ll face. _

_ Always you will have the glorious memories from here forever. _

_ Bon Voyage.  _

  
  


At the graduation carnaval, Zayn throws a pie at his gym teacher. “How come you flunked us and not Ed?”

The coach swallows some frosting, “He was an excellent cheerleader.” 

Niall chokes on his spit. Ed stays humble. 

Then someone hits the coach’s face right on. They all turn their heads to see that small traitor kid. 

“I did it for you my lady.” Frankie says smoothly, kissing Niall’s hand. Niall recoils and steps back, “How did you even get in here?"

“Connections. And I’d like to connect with you.” He winks at Niall, puckering his lips and Niall backs away slowly, terrified while Zayn dies of laughter. 

Frankie starts running and Paulie crashes into them, yelling, “I’ll get you, you punk!” 

Liam comes up to Zayn with an armful of cotton candy and Zayn blushes.  Ed tries to look for something to distract him from the full on make out session in front of him.  “You’re my cute little shmoopie poops.” Liam cooes and Zayn giggles. 

Ed and Niall shiver. 

The two break apart when they hear whispers and howls. 

Their jaws drop when they see Louis wearing  _ suspenders _ .  Niall grins like a proud parent. 

Louis walks in, feeling confident and puts his finger on his new suspenders. “Not too bad, Horan. But you sure Harry likes this?” 

Niall nods. He’s pretty sure that once Harry sees Louis in suspenders and bright red pants, he’ll  _ lose it _ . 

“Since when is there a sail team or something.” Paulie snickers and Louis whacks him in the head. 

Then Liam whacks Zayn, who whacks Paulie, who whacks Louis.  Niall keeps grinning. 

More howls and whistling happen once Harry walks down in front of them. 

He’s wearing black boots with  _ heels _ . His legs stretch on forever in those -  _ leather? _ Louis’ pretty sure he’s  _ drooling _ . And a fucking sheer black shirt on top of that. Tight and  _ sheer _ . 

“Harry?” 

Harry holds the cigarette that’s not been lighted in his mouth and even then, he coughs awkwardly. 

“Tell me about it, _stud_.”

Louis’ mouth is still open, staring at  _ legs _ . And Harry’s quite stunned, seeing Louis wear…  _ suspenders _ . It fits his body so well and his arse looks so good in those jeans. Zayn pushes Harry forward. Harry stumbles and hooks on to Louis’ suspenders to keep himself from falling. 

“You just keep on falling for me don’t you?” Louis smirks and Harry smiles. 

And as expected, they break out into a song. 

Louis and Harry dance for a bit, singing. Louis follows Harry, admiring his body, doing everything he can to not just  _ touch  _ him right there. Harry takes off his black jacket because it’s fucking hot outside. He twirls it and throws it to the side. Eugene catches it like it’s a bouquet of flowers. He dangles the solid black jacket in front of him and decides to try it on. 

Nick is behind him instantly, “Eugene?”

Eugene turns around and turns a bit red, his arms looking like toothpicks in the sleeves. 

Nick runs his eyes over him and Eugene tries to act cool. It’s not like he secretly voted for Nick and wanted to call him _Mr.President_ in bed or anything-

“Do y-you want to grab some salad after this?” Nick asks, staring at him. 

Eugene  _ beams _ , “Yes. I’d love to. I-I’m just allergic to carrots though-”

“I  _ hate _ carrots. You would never be in danger of carrots around me. I’ll keep you safe.” Nick swoops Eugene in his arms and they leave happily.

 

Frankie taps Niall, “Do they always do this?” He nods towards Louis and Harry who are currently on a moving ramp. 

Niall shrugs, “I’m sure they sing their love for each other all the time.” They watch as Harry spins Louis. “It’s quite well coordinated actually. You'd be surprised.” 

 

Surprisingly, Louis and Harry don’t make out in the middle of the carnaval. But Zayn and Liam do. 

“Aw.” Ed sighs. “Everyone’s together and happy.”

Louis nuzzles himself closer to Harry. 

Niall pushes Frankie away from him, “But what are we gonna do after graduation?”

“Yeah.” Ed agrees. “Maybe we’ll never see each other again.” He looks around at everyone with a sad face. 

Louis shakes his head. “That’ll never happen.” He’s confident about it and gives Harry a squeeze.

“How do you know?” Paulie asks, as if Louis can tell the future.

“Don’t question him.” Harry replies and shooes him away. Then Louis praises him, “You’re so hot when you defend me like that.” 

Harry purrs and runs his hand through Louis’ hair. No hair gel this time. 

And the rest of the day goes by in a second. 

Zayn finds himself laughing at Louis’ jokes and Harry wants to keep Frankie like he were some cat. 

Louis stops in his tracks, half way on through the Ferris wheel line. “Who invited you? W-What you’re a fucking traitor-”

“Louis!” Harry scolds, covering Frankie’s ears. “Be nice.” 

Louis goes into a fit. Frankie just smiles and starts running when he sees Paulie’s figure getting bigger and eventually starts chasing him again. With a bat this time. 

Louis was better at holding the water gun still, filling the bucket up first, and winning huge stuffed octopus. 

Zayn was struggling, slapping money onto the table again for the third time now. (He lost to Louis and Ed)

Louis pushes the money back to Zayn and hands him the octopus. 

Zayn holds it like a treasure and mumbles a small thanks before running to bestow it upon Liam. 

So when Louis is putting one foot on the chair, ready to climb over to put the ring right over the bottle ( since he just kept missing and ring toss was not his favorite thing) there’s a metal noise that synchronizes to his left. 

Zayn won a stuffed elephant and Louis was about to huff, denying any help from him. But the elephant was cute so he grabbed it from Zayn and ran. To others it would seem like Louis stole it from him.

“He knows I was giving it to him right?” He asks Liam. Liam’s laughing, sucking on his lollipop. “Yeah, he knew. But he’ll convince himself he stole it from you to make sure it still seems like he hates your guts.”   
  


And after, Louis takes Harry out to dinner. 

Maybe his nerves have turned to ‘absolutely doing everything possible to make Harry smile’ and ‘try and get some tonight because it’s been a while’. 

They’ve been sat at a table for a while now and Louis’ still cutting up his spaghetti with a fork and knife. 

“You know,” Harry says putting his hand over Louis’. Louis feels the warmth from his hand spread throughout his entire body. He looks up at Harry who has a bit food on the corner of his lip. His nice, plump lips. “I don’t mind if you like slurp your pasta.” 

Louis starts laughing pretty hard. And maybe it’s a nervous thing but not really. He just wants to kiss Harry. Like now. If even Harry has tomato sauce dripping onto his chin. Good thing he put that napkin on his lap. Louis didn’t. He likes to rebel against society. 

After a nice little ice cream break in Louis’ backyard, Harry starts to snifle. 

“Oh my god.” Louis panics, sitting upright. “A-Are you crying?”

Harry rubs his nose, “No.” He smiles at Louis. “I just have allergies.” 

Oh. Louis relaxes. Okay. “In the summer?”

Harry shrugs, “I can’t control them. They come whenever they want I guess.” 

“But that’s so weird.” Louis says, cleaning some melted ice cream off his new red pants. (Yes he’s still wearing the suspender he may or may not like) “It’s summer. Don’t allergies just come in the fall or spring? Like, people don’t get allergies in the winter. They get a cold.” Louis’ eyes go wide with his sudden realization. “What if the cold was just winter allergies? Like secret snow pollen and-” Louis stops. 

Harry’s staring.

He has this dreamy face on full of fond. His head is rested on his hand, eyelashes velvet and silk. His eyes sparkles and Louis takes a second to admire his adorable nose.

Louis’ lost his breath, chest filled with air, frozen. 

“You make me really happy.” 

Harry’s words linger in the air for a bit. Louis takes it in. He  _ takes _ it. He latches onto those words like they’re the last fucking cookie on the plate. 

His chest goes down and his heart is racing. 

“You make me happy as well, love.” 

Harry sniffles and maybe,  _ maybe _ he might be crying but either way he’s sprung onto Louis, hugging him tightly, “I’ve missed you.” 

Harry’s breath brushes against Louis’ ear and cheek. It’s warm and foggy and Louis can see everything. 

 

Moments later, he lays Harry down on the neatly-made bed and as it dips beneath them and he kicks off his shoes.

Louis would never have believed that he would ever have such strong feelings towards someone. Not like this. And he wouldn’t believe, that he would feel like he’s discovering the meaning of life. And Harry, perhaps  [ love ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=byHSQoemFvI) in it’s purest form, was the angel sent to him.

He’s such a fucking  _ sap _ . 

So Louis continues to kiss the boy he loves and adores. 

Harry’s lost in the kiss but he’s found again when Louis begins to circle his hips. And even when Louis’ hips feverishly ground Harry down onto the bed, he feels like he can fly. When he closes his eyes he can see everything. He feels a sudden rush of cold air glide past his bare legs when his pants are taken off. It’s because he’s _ flying. _

And when he opens his eyes, having to turn his head when Louis sucks on his neck, he can see out the window. The skies, stars and glistening trees.

He’s flying.

Louis keeps muttering beautiful over and over again. He kisses the side of Harry's cheeks, running a hand through Harry’s curls.

They just love each other and continue to touch each other. Harry thanks Louis for making him feel this good. For always making him feel good, always making him happy. For Louis always letting him know that he’s special.

And as normal young people, their thoughts turn less romantic as harry begs louis to “get on with it” but nevertheless, Louis beams and makes Harry feel good.

So Louis fills harry up with love and Louis himself is surrounded by that same love.

The slow pace picks up and Louis begins to slam a bit harder into Harry. Grunts and moans, and the creaks of bed fill the room. With Harry’s hands gripping onto Louis’ back, and Louis’ fingers clutching the sheets besides Harry’s head, everything goes white for Louis.

And he feels like he’s in heaven. And he swears he feels like he just died of happiness. So it means that the angel that is beneath him, sunk back into the pillow, must have been sent here to disclose the news of his death.  
  


 

Yeah.  _ This  _ is definitely a sight. And new.  _ Very _ new.

"Louis, fuck. Look so good.  _ Yeah _ ." Harry grunts out as Louis bounces on Harry’s dick. 

He’s not sure how this happened. Harry with his puppy eyes asking to “test the waters” to see exactly where he stands. Harry with his deep fucking voice and bigs hands. Hot, sexy big hands. 

One of Louis’ hands flies to start tugging at himself and the other is spread out over Harry’s chest.

A trail of "uhs" leave Louis’ mouth and his nails dig into Harry’s chest. Harry feels a sting but his hips buck up into Louis’. He's gotta admit he likes the feeling. 

Louis shudders and begs Harry to do it again. 

Harry lifts a brow, trying his best to look smug while his dick is in pure  _ bliss _ . "Just like that?" He thrusts up, holding Louis by the hips and punches out a moan from him. 

Louis tries to nod. And Harry pulls out of Louis and Louis opens his mouth to protest because no , his job isn’t quite done yet but Harry cuts him off. 

"On your knees." 

And fuck Louis has  _ definitely _ wanked himself senseless thinking about Harry’s raspy voice. 

He wants to slap the smirk off his Harry’s face as he frantically turns around because Louis  _ needs _ Harry in him like right now. 

Harry smirks (like he has this whole entire time) and he licks Louis’ hole quickly and Louis  _ loses _ it. "Hurry up, fuck. Please. Save that for another day.”

Harry slides himself back into Louis while grabbing a fistful of his hair. Louis’ limp on the bed, arms gripping the sheets and his legs are  _ spread _ open just for Harry.

Harry leans down to whisper into his ear while creating a slow rhythm, "I've always wanted to fuck you like this." 

And where the  _ hell _ did that come from? Louis could care less. Honestly. Harry woke up like he’s just discovered sex. (technically he sort of did) Louis’ quite flattered that he triggered Harry’s sex drive. 

And then Harry thrusts  _ hard _ into Louis and he cries out in pleasure. Harry watches as Louis whines beneath him, trying to just fuck himself on Harry’s cock by moving backwards. Louis does it because it’s the only thing he  _ can _ do. His mind is just  _ Harry’s fucking me, he’s fucking me and I fucking love it- _

Louis is  _ filled _ and his cock aches to get more friction so he starts rutting against the bed. 

Harry speeds up, pounding into Louis by now. And he's fucking the life out of Louis. And Louis’ mouth is slack open and his moans are fucking  _ obscene _ . 

He only grips tighter on the sheet, breath coming out uneven and shaky, and Harry just knows that he’s about to cum any second now.

“Yes, yes, yes, right there,  _ yes, _ ” Louis cries out, grits his teeth when he feels himself spill out.

_ Fuck  _ . The way Louis clenches around Harry makes his thrusts more frantic. Louis’ back muscles strain and Harry tugs on Louis’ hair a bit more before finally coming himself. 

Harry pulls out once again and he turns Louis over to pepper him with kisses. Louis’ still in a daze and Harry turns red when he feels his dick twitch. Fucking incredible. 

"I'm definitely going to fuck you more than once in one night." Louis concludes and Harry coughs. “Was I um okay? Do you like your uh location?”

Louis _giggles_ , “I didn’t think I would love it as much as I did. But I did. Quite a lot. I hope we continue to share this.” 

“Yes, please.” Harry squeaks out, turning a bit red. 

Louis  _ adores _ him. 

  
  


 

“Honestly, I might never see you again.” Harry says, rolling Louis’ huge suitcase over to him. He grips the handle tightly as some sort of stress reliever. 

“Don’t talk that way Harry.” Louis says, trying to keep calm. Yes, they’re going to college. Yes, they’ve done a terrible job by not thoroughly discussing it. 

Harry’s wearing a cute flamingo button down that was too- buttoned up. Louis unbuttons one of them and Harry smacks his hand. “Louis! You’re ruining the moment.” 

Louis scoffs, “I’m just fixing it.” He undoes the second one. “There. Much better.” 

Harry looks down and smiles. He likes it. He opens the trunk and holds the lift up. He's never trusted it ever since Louis got hit in the head by it a few days ago. (Louis just forgot to put it all the way up but Harry insists it was the  _ cars _ fault) 

“But it’s true.” Harry continues, kicking a rock with his shoe. “I’ve had the best time of my life and now you have to go away.” Harry looks down at the floor, kicking another rock. “It’s not fair.”

Louis backs up, closing the trunk. He lifts Harry’s chin up softly kissing him one last time.

“This isn’t the end right?” Harry asks one more time. 

“Of course not.” Louis reassures, caressing Harry’s face. “It’s only the beginning.

  
  
  
  
  


It was difficult. But it was manageable. 

They had more frequent arguments lately. They were both struggling with their own studies, own life, their own future.  _ Their _ future. 

But Louis would say it only brought them closer. 

So when it’s one of those nights where everything seemed too good to be true, where they both were laughing and making out, it’s not  _ too good to be true _ . 

Because what they have right now, Louis believes, is quite real. 

So when Harry’s blowing chicken out of his nose (yes, you’ve read correctly. Louis made Harry laugh to much) Louis tells him that he loves him. 

“I love you Harry.” 

Harry removes the tissue from his nose, as if the tissue were blocking his ears. He looks like a deer in headlights. 

“I-I” Louis stammers out, dropping his fork onto the table. He breathes, “I love you. And maybe I should’ve waited til you were done getting the chicken out. Is it all out now?” 

Harry’s gone soft again. Melting, spinning, flying. 

“I love you Louis. So much.” 

And there is absolutely, positively, only one possible explanation for the absurd, overwhelming feeling that is attacking Louis at this very moment.

He’s in love. 

And if he’s being quite honest, it’s not so bad. 

  
  


Liam is one of those people who still refuses to admit such thing. That’s why Liam chokes on his water at the diner during a “reunion” dinner. It’s been two years since they graduated and it’s just the two of them for now.(Even though he's the one who always fucking reads poem with Zayn. Who does that?) Maybe it’s embarrassing that they showed up wearing their old, now ancient, T-bird jacket. Louis expresses that he is a bird who’s ready to leave the nest. Already has. Liam’s on the verge of tears. “No, Louis. I don’t want you balding-” 

Louis rolls his eyes, he’s not going to start  _ balding _ just yet. 

“I’m just saying,” Louis shrugs, sipping his water. He smiles, moving the leftover pieces of sandwich around in his plate. He fiddles with the watch on his left hand that Harry got him last year. That was the day he found out Harry’s ring size at the jewelry. 

  
“I'm proposing in exactly thirty one hours and you should feel _honoured_ by being my best man.”

 

And this is only the beginning. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you managed to finish this THANK YOU <333  
> let me know what you think, on my [twitter](https://twitter.com/snoopdogglouis) or [tumblr](http://snoopdogglouis.tumblr.com/) ( i love talking to new pals so don't be afraid )  
> also, [this](http://snoopdogglouis.tumblr.com/tagged/z) is my page with things that remind me of this fic.


End file.
